Tags!
by Demi-portion
Summary: Série de One-shot se concentrant sur la saison une; Chapitre onze : Tag de l'épisode "L'homme au crochet": "Tu as aimé le calme?"
1. Silence

_J'adore les Tags! Même si la série nous montre beaucoup d'interaction entre les deux frères, parfois il nous faut de l'imagination pour entre les scènes et puis, j'aime écrire, j'aime Supernatural...alors autant mixer les deux ensembles! Cela dit, je n'arrive pas à cerner les personnages...excusez-moi pour les OOC...!_

_Voici une série de Tags sur la totalité de la saison une. Les one-shot vont suivre les épisodes de la série, toutes les scènes que j'aurai voulus voir, MAIS qu'il n'y avait pas..._

_Résumé: Lorsque silence et Sam Winchester étaient dans la même phrase...cela veut dire quelque chose va mal. Dean le sait mieux que quiconque._

_Ceci prend place directement après « L'horreur »._

_**_

Il était habitué au silence.

Au silence que lui et son père partageaient quand ils conduisaient sur de longues distances. Le silence était comme une conversation version Winchester. Seulement ce n'était pas n'importe quel Winchester qui était dans la voiture avec lui.

Sam.

Avec son petit frère, le silence était toujours quelque chose de mal vu. Ce garçon avait une langue aussi longue que la liste de filles que Dean avait dragué. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel silence. C'était un silence macabre, tendu et triste.

Un silence que l'ainé espérait effacer au plus vite.

Alors c'est lui qui décide de commencer la conversation. « Ca va ? »

Mais sa bonne action n'eut pas l'effet escompté, elle ne fit qu'au contraire, que du mal en plus. Sam ne répondit pas et regardait par la fenêtre. Le calme de la voiture était vraiment trop pour Dean qui serra sans le vouloir le volant de son Impala. Après de longues minutes, le garçon lui murmura quelques mots. « O-Ouais...»

Le grand-frère tressaillit. Evidement que Sam n'allait pas bien ! L'un des derniers membres de sa famille était venu dans son appartement en _pleine nuit_ pour lui demander de l'accompagner pour chasser. N'oublions pas aussi qu'une voiture-la même dans laquelle il était confortablement assis- l'avait fait sauter du pont. Et pour terminer ce magnifique week-end, une dame blanche avait essayée de le tuer. Super non ? Ho, pardonnez-moi Dean Winchester, mais n'oubliez-vous pas que votre belle-soeur avait fini sur le plafond ce soir-là?

Voyant la bonne volonté de Dean, le plus jeune sourit faiblement. « Désolé. »

L'aîné secoua la tête. « C'est pas grave…ça…été une longue nuit pour nous tous hein ? Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de dormir. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

_Ah…_

« Ho…d'aaaacord…tu veux peut-être...parler ? Tu sais, ces _magnifiques _moments que l'on partage parfois... »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi en parler me facilitera la vie Dean. »

Ouch. Sammy était en forme ce soir ! Il grogna un peu, ses yeux retournant sur la route pendant que son petit frère se mit à regarder le paysage qu'offrait sa vitre. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, l'horizon offrant une magnifique ligne orange bordée de rose et les étoiles étaient toujours là. Une vue magnifique en somme.

Mais pour Sam elle n'avait jamais été aussi mélancolique. Le soleil lui faisait penser aux cheveux de Jessica, blond et lumineux. Des mèches dans lesquelles il adorait passer ses doigts pendant qu'elle dormait, son visage enfoui entre son cou et son épaule.

Ca faisait mal d'y penser.

Il se rappela de son doux sourire quand elle le regardait, la façon dont ses yeux devenaient pleins d'étoiles quand elle riait à une de ses blagues.

Et elle était morte.

A cause de lui.

Il n'y avait pas la place pour un moment "tendre" entre son frère et lui. Un moment tendre où Dean lui remonterait le moral, où il arriverait à lui faire croire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais la chose avait été là et comme elle avait fait avec sa mère, la chose avait prit Jessica.

C'était _sa _faute.

« Sam. »

Au son de la voix Dean, il se retourna. « Hum ? »

Son frère semblait hésiter, ses mains s'accrochant et se décrochant du volant, pendant qu'il cherchait les mots. « Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de réelle façon de…hum…ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis désolé Sammy…enfin… j'ai jamais été bon pour parler...»

Son petit discourt jeta un long silence dans la voiture, minus les cassettes d'ACDC. Puis, sans crier gare, Sam ria.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ?! »

« Ah…-il fit semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil- C'est vrai que quand tu parles, on ne dirait pas Shakespeare, mais…merci Dean. »

_Mission accomplie Dean Winchester._

Ce dernier sourit à son frère et le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Y a pas de quoi…banane. »

« Du gland ! »

Encore un silence, moins dérangeant que le premier où les deux frères avaient un sourire aux lèvres, puis Sam se remit à parler.

« Hey, tu te souviens quand toi et moi nous… »

Et voilà. Sam redevenait Sam, même si le chagrin était encore là Dean avait réussi à le balayer, à effacer le souvenir de Jess sur ce plafond avec ce feu qui avait détruit toute une partie de la vie de son frère. Une partie si difficile à construire sera encore plus difficile à oublier.

Dean savait que cette joie de vivre et cet ancien Sam allait bientôt disparaitre pour refaire place à un frère en deuil, mais le grand-frère qu'il était, savait qu'il pourrait aider son cadet à se reconstruire.

Il serait là pour recoller les morceaux.

Avec le temps, il était habitué au silence.

Mais il n'aimait pas quand le silence se trouvait dans la même phrase que Sam Winchester.


	2. Paix

___Je tenais d'abord à remercier les personnes qui ont lue ( et mit en favoris, j'étais si contente!) et merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour le commentaire sur le premier tag ^-^. _

___Voici le deuxième tag qui se situe bien évidemment dans l'épisode deux intitulé "Wendigo". C'est une scène manquée qui se situe juste après que Dean ai prit la décision de suivre Haley dans les bois et sa mini-dispute avec Sam...Ah...c'est dur les frères..._

_**_

_« Trouver papa ne te suffit plus ? Il faut aussi qu'on joue les baby-sitters ?! »_

_Silence._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Rien... ! »_

_**Sam et Dean, épisode deux « Wendigo ».**_

_******_

Il y avait tellement de choses que son frère aurait pu dire, mais qu'il ne prononça pas. A vrai dire, Sam n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces phrases seraient et pour être sincère avec lui-même, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Et maintenant les voilà en silence, un silence de mort-sans mauvaise blague- dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Dean nettoyait leurs armes dos à son visage pendant lui feuilletait le journal de leur père. Ne trouvant rien qu'y puisse l'aider, il le ferma. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi, trop de possibilités étaient à prévoir !

Alors ne pouvant retenir sa frustration, celle de sa querelle sans mots avec Dean, celle de ne pas trouver son père, celle de ne pas pouvoir venger Jessica, il décida de se lever tout en prenant sa veste dans l'action. Cela lui vaut un regard de son frère, mais il ne le retourne pas.

« Je sors. » Dit-il simplement avec de fermer la porte, ne laissant pas le temps à son aîné de répondre quoique ce soit.

L'air frais lui fit un bien incommensurable et Sam se laissa porter pendant quelques secondes par le calme, seul avec ses pensées…

Seul dans sa petite tête.

La voiture se trouvait tout près de la porte de leur chambre, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion et un froncement de sourcils plus tard, le jeune Winchester avait décidé de marcher vers la ville. Là où pourrait qui sait, noyer sa colère et sa peine dans une bonne bouteille de…

Ah…voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Dean !

Un sourire prit place sur son visage pendant qu'il marchait cependant il se fichait de savoir qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile heureux sur le bord du trottoir. Ce sourire ne dura pas malheureusement et il se remit à penser.

Tout le monde sait à quoi s'attendre comme Sam Winchester « pensait », la mémoire d'avoir été rude avec son frère, son_ grand-_frère, celui qui l'avait soutenu après la perte de Jessica et qui prenait soin de lui-même si parfois Dean prenait son rôle un peu trop au sérieux, il était content de l'avoir avec lui.

Sam et Dean contre le monde.

Voilà ce que son aîné répétait tout le temps.

Alors, au lieu d'aller boire comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, l'ancien étudiant s'arrêta devant un snack, une idée lui traversant l'esprit.

Il sourit.

**

Dean n'était pas énervé. Il était juste…déçu.

Déçu de savoir que son frère se fichait de la vie d'innocents.

Déçu de savoir que son petit frère se laissa immerger par sa haine et sa rancœur.

Il savait que c'était dur pour Sammy. Les cauchemars, le remord et toutes les choses qui passaient dans sa petite tête qu'il ne voulait pas dire à Dean. Mais sa réaction tout à l'heure quand il lui annonça qu'ils restaient pour aider Haley et Ben à retrouver Tommy le dépassait. Non seulement Sam devenait obséder à trouver son père, mais le voilà maintenant qui jetait tout ce que ce dernier lui avait apprit par la fenêtre !

Ok, peut-être qu'il était énervé. Un petit peu…

Après avoir fini de nettoyer leurs armes, Dean les rangea soigneusement dans leur sac et s'apprêta à feuilleter ce nouveau magazine trouvé dans la dernière station essence visitée (un bijou de la nature féminine aimait-il dire !) quand son ventre cria famine. Avec toute cette tension dans leur duo, il n'avait pas pensé à manger…et Sam qui était sans doute partit avec la voiture…

Mais il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de son bébé ce qui signifiait sûrement que son idiot de frangin était parti à pied comme l'écolo qu'il était. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de bouger de son lit, près des armes et de ses fausses cartes d'identités. Dean n'avait pas envie (pour la première fois de sa vie d'ailleurs) de sortir dans un monde qui n'était pas si normal que ça.

Non…et puis il pourrait toujours envoyer Sam lui chercher à manger, il le méritait bien…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et toujours dos à celle-ci, l'aîné Winchester n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que c'était ledit frérot qui rentrait de sa balade écolo. Il était à prévoir qu'aucune parole ne serait échangée et qu'il allait en être ainsi jusque demain.

Mais cette affreuse tension avait une odeur de…bacon ? D'oignons? De ketchup ?!

Le lit s'affaissa alors sous le poids du nouvel occupant et Dean se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux de chiens battus de Sam, qui avait dans ses mains un sac blanc.

« Dean, je… »

Le grand-frère stoppa son frère net en levant les mains en l'air, sourire aux lèvres. « Ho non non non non Sam. Pas de discutions de gonzesses maintenant. Par contre, ça…-Il prit le sac sentant si bon dans ses bras et son sourire s'élargit- Je veux bien ! »

Le cadet rit un peu et soupira, la tension dans l'air disparaissant aussi vite que le hamburger dans la bouche de Dean, saisit son propre sac et prit une bouchée de son repas.

« Wow wow wow ! Si tu veux crasser un lit, vas crasser le tient ! » Mais Sam savait qu'il le disait que pour rire et sourit à l'autre.

En tout cas, ils pouvaient tous les deux remercier le hamburgers de la paix.


	3. Les Eaux Noires

_Bien sûr je commence en remerciant:_

_Jubei-Kazuki : Pour le coup du hamburger...c'est parce que j'avais faiiimmm...je suis contente que tu aies aimé!_

_et Lydean: Moi aussi je regrette cette complicité qu'ils avaient tous les deux et je suis heureuse que cela t'aie plus ^^ _

_Ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont lue mes tags! Merci à tous!_

_Ah...je trouve que j'écris BEAUCOUP ces temps-ci...ceci dit, je ne sais pas si je dois apprécier ou détester ce tag. J'aime cet épisode, mais je sais pas trop...je me suis beaucoup concentrée sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de Dean lorsque lui et Sam plongent dans le lac pour sauver Lucas. J'estime que la première saison montre plus l'esprit de Sam...enfin c'est mon avis. J'espère que j'ai réussi *croise les doigts*._

**Helen Keller a dit; "Bien que le monde soit plein de souffrances, il est aussi plein de victoires"**

******

L'eau est un peu noire.

Trop noire pour lui en tout cas.

Ses yeux piquent à causent de cette fameuse substance liquide et il les force à se fermer, retournant à la surface pour remplir ses poumons brûlants par la même occasion.

Ses oreilles perçoivent les cris d'Andrea. Des pleurs, des prières, des sanglots.

Alors, sa tête retourne sous l'eau.

L'eau est noire dans ce fichu lac.

Un peu comme la vie qu'il mène à près tout.

Une ombre passe à côté de lui et son esprit met un moment à comprendre qu'il s'agit de son frère. Il décide donc de remonter à nouveau avec lui. Ses bras sont vides, un énorme sentiment d'angoisse ainsi que défaite s'attache à lui comme les vêtements et les cheveux qui collent à sa peau. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de son cadet et il fronce les sourcils.

« Sam ! »

L'interpellé secoua la tête aussi rapidement que possible. Donc il plonge encore après avoir prit une bonne inspiration.

L'eau est vraiment noire dans cette saloperie de lac selon Dean.

Surtout comme sa vie. Voguer à travers les états, à travers les horribles choses qui auraient déjà fait fuir le plus courageux des hommes, à travers tous ces morts. Il en a assez de voir ça.

Sauver les gens, c'est son dada, son travail. Voir les gens se faire tuer, cela voulait dire qu'il ne le faisait pas bien et que tout ce que sa famille avait sacrifiée jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne menait à rien.

Qu'il soit damné s'il ne retrouvait pas le petit garçon !

Mais Lucas est toujours introuvable et le plus âgé des Winchester entend une voix crier, différente de celle de la mère du petit. Ses poumons brûlent à nouveau, son sang-froid disparait petit à petit et ses jambes le ramènent à l'air libre.

« …c'est pas sa faute !! Prends-t-en à moi !! »

Ho non.

« Jake non ! »

Apparemment, Dean ne pouvait pas finir cette chasse sans voir quelqu'un mourir. Il remarque que le visage du shérif change et puis d'un coup, ce dernier est aspiré dans les eaux profondes. Son premier instinct est alors de repartir sous les flots pendant qu'Andrea pleure de chagrin non loin de lui.

L'eau cependant, n'a plus l'air aussi noire qu'avant quand sa main butte avec quelque chose de solide et sans le savoir, l'aîné des frères sourit.

Tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

Avec force, il agrippe le poignet du petit garçon inconscient et le ramène près de lui, tout en forçant ses jambes à atteindre une ultime fois la surface de l'eau et cet air si doux et tellement indispensable.

Le vent est froid contre lui, le petit tousse et Dean sait tout de suite qu'il ira bien. Son regard se porte vers le ciel, se détournant ainsi de cette eau trop noire à son goût, dans ce lac beaucoup trop profond selon sa conscience. Le sentiment de défaite est là cependant.

Mais le fait que Lucas était là, bien vivant, respirant était une récompense en soi.

Les yeux bruns de l'enfant vinrent à lui, brillant et _plein de vie_.

_**Merci.**_ Disaient ses prunelles.

Peut-être que l'eau n'était pas _si_ noire que ça finalement.


	4. Noyade

_Wow! Ca fait un petit moment depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posté un tag! Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais et donc voici un nouveau tag, qui j'espère ne sera pas aussi nul que je le pense..._

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki et à lilou42 pour les reviews et je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont lu les premiers tags ^-^_

_A propos de ce tag: ce n'est pas vraiment un tag, c'est plus un one-shot qu'autre chose, mais bon j'avais cette petite scène dans la tête et IMPOSSIBLE de m'en débarrasser (comme plusieurs fanfictions que je finirai jamais...T-T). L'histoire n'a donc aucun rapport direct avec l'épisode, il s'agit d'une nouvelle chasse pour les Winchester et puis c'était une bonne excuse pour un petit Limp!Sam donc heu..._

_Tada?_

_**_

_«_ _Je veux jouer… »_

La voix était douce.

La voix était agréable à l'écoute.

_« Et toi, tu veux jouer ? »_

Il y avait un poids énorme sur sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose entourait celle-ci, ne laissant aucune chance à l'air de passer dans ses poumons.

_« Personne ne veut jouer avec moi… »_

Sa vision devenait trouble, son corps commençait à trembler et il essayait en vain de se défaire de la prise de la voix. Mais malheureusement, si c'était si facile pour lui de s'échapper, il ne serait pas dans cette situation.

Dans l'eau froide et sombre.

L'eau qui rentrait petit à petit dans ses poumons.

_« Mais toi…tu pourrais… »_

L'eau qui le tuait progressivement comme le feu avait éradiqué les femmes de sa vie. Sa mère, sa petite-amie…

_« Tu pourrais jouer avec moi… »_

Et son esprit devint brumeux, ses pensées devenant de plus en plus vagues laissant place à un bref, mais magnifique instant de béatitude pendant lequel il ne pensait pas qu'il était en train de se noyer.

___« Joue avec moi Sam...»_

Il ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par la chansonnette de la voix.

**

« SAM !! »

La surface de l'eau était depuis un petit moment devenue stagne, les dernières bulles d'oxygène de son frère remontait une ultime fois pendant que le visage de Dean devenait blanc comme un linge.

Peu de temps après le cas de l'esprit de Peter qui eu, par ailleurs, assez mal tourné, l'aîné des Winchester aurait aimé se tenir éloigner d'un lac ou de tout ce qui pouvait être mortel si un fantôme avait décidé d'y faire son terrain de jeu.

Cependant, il n'eut pas la chance espérée étant donné que leur chasse suivante se trouvait à nouveau d'un lac.

D'un stupide lac.

D'un p…de lac !

C'était en feuilletant le journal comme d'habitude que lui et Sam avaient trouvé leur cas : des morts inexpliquées dans les eaux sombres d'un lac, à « nul-part ville ». Chouette non ? Ils avaient tous les deux appris que l'auteur de ces meurtres n'était autre qu'une petite fille répondant au nom de Julia, une enfant qui n'avait vécue que jusqu'à l'âge de six ans quand son père, qui était schizophrène la noya dans l'étendue d'eau où il se trouvait à présent, avant de se suicider.

Et apparemment la fillette n'était pas contente.

Alors, exactement quelques semaines après sa mort, les meurtres ont commencés.

Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire c'était de déterrer le corps, y mettre du sel et le brûler afin que Julia puisse reposer en paix. Simple vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Mais quand on s'appelle Winchester, simple n'est pas dans le dictionnaire._

Manque de chance, il n'y avait pas de corps à brûler étant donné qu'il était toujours sous les eaux et cela avait énervé la gamine un _tout_ petit peu.

Voilà pourquoi, Dean se retrouvait seul au bord de ce fichu lac tandis que Sam buvait la tasse.

« Et merde… ! Merde !! »

La question ne se posait pas deux fois dans sa tête et le grand-frère accourra vers un saule pleureur qui se trouvait non loin du bord de l'eau, où l'on avait érigé une petite sépulture pour l'enfant. Là, il y trouva un ours en peluche.

L'ours en peluche de Julia.

Le corps de la gamine était peut-être absent, mais la petite masse de fausse fourrure couleur moka dans ses mains était suffisante pour Dean et il y mit le feu.

Cependant, l'esprit et Sam étant toujours dans le lac, il était impossible pour lui de savoir si cela avait marché.

A moins que…

« Putain Sam !! »

**

La chose avait disparue.

Il n'entendait plus sa voix, ni son chant innocent.

Juste le calme de l'eau autour de lui, la sensation de flotter le rendant légèrement hagard sans le rendre inconscient une fois pour toute.

Mais c'était douloureux. Douloureux de sentir ses poumons se remplir petit à petit comme de simples ballons, sa tête se faisant sentir elle aussi d'où elle avait violemment heurté le sol avant de disparaitre dans l'eau avec la petite fille qui ne cessait de chanter, encore et encore.

Un bref mouvement près de lui le força à ouvrir les yeux.

Et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que son esprit ne s'éteigne complètement fut de voir Dean nager vers lui, sa main tendue droit devant lui pour le rattraper.

**

Si Sam était déjà lourd sec, les muscles de Dean ne pouvaient que protester quand son _petit_-frère géant était trempé jusqu'au os.

Lorsqu'il sortit sa tête et celle de son frangin hors de l'eau, la première qui sortit de sa bouche fut un terrifiant cri rempli d'un désespoir qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps.

« SAM !! »

Ledit garçon ne bougeait pas assez selon lui et ne montrait aucun signe de se réveiller.

« Ho non tu vas pas me faire ça !! »

Pas de réponse.

« Sam !! »

Ses jambes nageaient d'une vitesse que lui-même ne connaissait pas, le bras qui ne tenait pas Sam aidait le reste de ses membres à atteindre le rivage pendant que le cadet ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Putain Sam ! »

Dean réussit tant bien que mal à poser le corps inerte de son frère et à hisser le sien hors des eaux, se mettant le plus loin possible de celles-ci au cas où brûler Teddy n'aurait pas été assez pour calmer les ardeurs de Julia.

Il se rappela soudainement la conversation qu'il eut avec Sam peu de temps avant qu'il ne quitte Andrea et Lucas.

_« Ecoute hum…on sauvera jamais tout le monde… »_

Sam avait raison, il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

C'était un fait.

C'était inévitable.

Il n'était qu'humain et même s'il pouvait sauver un bon nombre de personnes, certains individus ne pouvaient être sauvés.

Mais Sam n'était pas tout le monde. Sam était le petit bébé qu'il avait emmené le jour où leur mère fut assassinée. Sam était le bambin qui ne cessait de courir vers lui les bras ouverts ou qui dormait avec Dean quand il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Sam était l'enfant à qui il a mis des pansements sur les genoux quand le petit tombait de son vélo. Sam était l'adolescent qui racontait ses états d'âmes lorsque lui et leur père se disputait à longueur de temps.

Alors non. Mourir n'est pas une option.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler quand son frère se mit à tousser, crachant de l'eau par la même occasion. Un soupir de soulagement échappa ses lèvres, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais Dean n'y fit pas attention.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Sam respirait.

Sam était vivant.

« D…D-ea…n ? »

Il sourit et donna une petite claque sur la joue de son cadet tout en riant légèrement. « Ho ouais. Pense pas pouvoir mourir aussi facilement…banane ! »

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu alors fut son frère toussant à s'en cracher un poumon. Son expression s'adoucit encore et il aida Sam à se mettre en position assise pendant que ce dernier reprenait l'air qui l'avait tant manqué. « J-J…je pens…ah…je pense que la prochaine f-fois… »

Dean haussa les sourcils. « Quoi la prochaine fois Sammy ? »

L'intéressé toussa à nouveau et sourit malicieusement, respirant toujours à grand coup. « La…prochaine fois…vérifie qu'il y a bien u-u-un corps à brûler…du gland !! »

« Ben écoute, on peut pas tout prévoir !! Ho Sam… »

L'aîné aida le jeune homme à se mettre debout pendant que ce dernier se laissait presque complètement aller contre l'épaule de Dean. « …quoi ? ... »

« Tu rentres pas dans ma voiture comme ça ! »

_**Fin!**_

**

_Voilà! La fin est nulle je sais, mais bon...m'en fiche! Je n'arriverai plus à le changer...^-^ _

_En attendant je vais me concentrer sur mon travail de fin d'étude et le prochain tag ( d'ailleurs je me permets de vous dire que si vous avez des envies de thèmes particuliers avec certains épisodes, je suis tout ouïe! ^-^). Cependant, étant donné que je dois terminer mon travail de fin d'étude (qui fait 32 pages j'en suis toute fière!) et que les examens approchent petit à petit, écrire et poster va devenir dur...enfin j'essayerai d'être régulière!_

_...maintenant je fais comme le crayon...je me taille :p _

_A la prochaine!_


	5. Messagerie

_Heuuuuuuuuu...bonsoir à tous et à toutes! ^^ et bien me revoilà pour un autre tag! _

_Alors bien sur, avant de commencer je tiens à remercier lilou42, Jubei-Karuki et dinahe pour les commentaires (ça fait tellement plaisir!), ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont lu et (j'espère) apprécié mes tags._

_Comme d'habitude, un petit commentaire sur ce tag...: j'ai regardé l'épisode 4 au moins 3 fois parce que l'idée de tag ne venait pas...mais la troisième a fait son charme et maintenant j'ai plein d'idées qui me traverse la tête pour cet épisode! Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un tag après avoir vu la tête de Sam lorsque lui et Dean écoute pour la première la messagerie de leur père, c'était quelque chose qui m'a vraiment frappée et comment j'interprète ça pour l'expression de son visage qui dure un truc comme 4 secondes?_

_Donnnc...angst Sammy tout le long!! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

« _Bonjour ici John Winchester. Je ne peux pas être joint. E n cas d'urgence, téléphonez à mon fils Dean au numéro 866-107-32-35. Il pourra vous aider. »_

Il raccrocha et recommença.

_« Bonjour ici John Winchester… »_

« C'est pas vrai… »

_« Je ne peux pas être joint… »_

« Comment est-ce qu'il… ?! »

_« En cas d'urgence, téléphonez à … »_

Grognant, Sam agrippa son téléphone mobile plus fort dans sa main, provoquant un léger craquement de ce dernier, mais il n'en prit pas compte. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le son de la voix dans ses oreilles. Le ton de cette voix qui retentissait lentement dans son cerveau.

_«…Mon fils Dean, au numéro 866-107… »_

Son père.

Il était vrai que l'homme en question lui manquait. Mais quand le nom de John lui venait à la tête, Sam ne pouvait être que mélancolique.

Non pas qu'il détestait son père, Ho ! Loin de là, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour être parti en de si mauvais terme avec son père et de n'avoir jamais pu rattraper la mise.

Il y avait tant de rancœur en lui, tant de tristesse et tant de colère que le jeune Winchester ne savait pas comment le mobile dans sa main résistait à sa prise titanesque.

C'était son cœur qu'il tenait au creux de sa main, son cœur brisé, piétiné, son cœur qui battait difficilement à présent.

_«…Il pourra vous aider… »_

_Mais qui aidera John Winchester ?_

Alors que lui-même avait envoyé ses deux fils à la chasse aux fantômes et aux démons comme un colonel envoie ses troupes sur le champ de bataille.

Le père qui avait sacrifié la chance d'une vie normale, ainsi que celle de ses enfants, afin de sauver d'autres vies.

Sam retira le GSM de son oreille et le posa sur son front brûlant, en levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Il était dehors depuis bientôt deux heures, s'étant faufilé hors de la chambre d'hôtel pendant que Dean dormait paisiblement. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et ne dormirai pas encore cette nuit.

A cause de ses cauchemars.

Il aimerait que cela stoppe une fois pour toute, mais voir ses mauvais rêves disparaitre, c'était comme voir Jessica disparaitre pour toujours.

Alors les cauchemars ce sera.

Retirant le téléphone portable de son front, Sam le toisa du regard avec haine avant de recommencer le numéro.

_Et qui aidera Sam Winchester ?_

C'était stupide, focaliser toutes ses émotions négatives sur une messagerie.

Mélancolie.

Tristesse.

Peur.

Rancœur.

Haine.

Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit après la mort de sa petite-amie refaisait surface avec un seul numéro. Avec une seule voix. Toute la rage qui le consumait maintenant avec trop d'ardeur qui se concentrait dans un numéro de téléphone.

Et après Sam dira à son frère que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

_« Bonjour ici John Winchester. Je ne peux pas être joint. E n cas d'urgence, téléphonez à mon fils Dean au numéro 866-107-32-35…»_

Avec un grognement qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot, le plus jeune de la fratrie Winchester lança de toutes ses forces le mobile qui s'écrasa contre un arbre avec un craquement, pendant que la voix de son père, le malheureux bouc-émissaire de sa colère continuait de parler.

_« Je ne peux pas être joint… »_

Des larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez au coin de ses yeux, avant de retomber en cascade le long de ses joues pendant qu'il regardait le téléphone qui, par la grâce de Dieu, fonctionnait encore, même si l'écran était fissuré et que la voix sortant du téléphone allait au ralentit. Il pouvait encore entendre John parler, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un simple murmure de là où il était.

_« En cas d'urgence, téléphonez à mon fils Dean au 866-107-32-35… »_

Il se laissa tomber à genoux en relevant la tête vers le ciel, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière pour mieux regarder le ciel et ses magnifiques étoiles.

_« Il pourra vous aider… »_

Mais qui aidera Sam Winchester?

* * *

_Etttt fin! Je tiens à faire une petite parenthèse (tant que j'ai encore la force de blablater comme ça!) j'adore John, je pense juste que quand on emmagasine__ un peu trop de mauvaises émotions sans pouvoir les extérioriser, à un moment ou un autre il y a un petit truc, une goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase c'est inévitable...et pas de bol pour Daddy Winchester, c'est sur lui que c'est tombé! Lol. _

_Ceci étant dit...je vous dis à tous et à toute bonne soirée et à la prochaine!_


	6. Les avions

_Bien le bonsoir à tous! ^-^. Après avoir vu le dernier épisode de la saison 5, je crois que j'ai vidé une boîte de klinex à moi toute seule...DONNNC! Je me sentais assez déprimée parce que oui, j'avoue que j'ai pleurée comme un bébé ce soir! J'ai pas honte! XD _

_Non sérieusement. Voilà bientôt un an que j'ai vu pour la première fois la petite frimousse de Sam et je n'ai pas été autant prise au coeur par une série de toute ma vie. Je me suis terriblement attachée à Sammy et quand mon amie et moi discutions de la série, cela terminait toujours en débat colossale parce que je prenais parti de Sam et elle de Dean( c'était lorsque nous avions vu la saison 4) et donc voir cet épisode final...snif snif! T-T_

_Bon! Après vous avoir fait un roman sur mon ressentit...revenons au vif du sujet qui est: LE TAG! Lol : Alorrsss... toujours sur l'épisode 4 je me devais de faire un mini-tag après avoir vu la tête de Dean dans l'avion, parce que là...y a rien à dire...! Je voulais faire un one-shot un peu plus léger étant donné que ma série de tag a beau être angst, elle est aussi "générale"! Et puis après avoir vu supernatural aujourd'hui je me dis que la tragédie j'en ai eu assez pour ce soir! _

_Bien sur avant de vous laisser lire, je remercie encore Jubei-Kazuki, CherryHitomie, lilou42 pour les commentaires, je suis toujours aux anges quand je reçois un commentaire...et aussi toutes les personnes qui ont lu et apprécié ma petite passion de tag :p._

_Ho! Je parle, je parle et j'oublie de vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture ^-^._

* * *

L'avion.

C'était une des choses qu'il craignait le plus.

Parmi tous les esprits, les fantômes, les écorcheurs, les chiens noirs, les démons maintenant, le grand Dean Winchester, vingt-six ans, était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de…

Putain. Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire.

C'est pour ça qu'il vacillait presque quand ses pieds touchèrent pour la première fois le sol.

Ho le sol.

Sur ce coup là, il aurait bien voulu embrasser le sol en débarquant.

Mais le sourire et les rires de Sam étaient déjà assez humiliants. Ce dernier ne dit rien, pendant qu'il voyait son frère soupirer de soulagement en sortant de l'appareil.

Hoo…le sol.

Mais après quelques minutes de silence, le cadet ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ? »

« La ferme Sam. »

Si son petit-frère n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le livre d'exorcisme, l'avion aurait…

_Relax Dean…RELAX ! Tu es sur le sol maintenant, ce sol magnifique qui ne risque pas de se crasher à n'importe quel moment…_

Ils arrivèrent tous à l'intérieur de l'aéroport pendant que les secours se chargent du copilote qui semble bien secouer après tout ce qu'il a vécu, ainsi que les passagers qui s'asseyent et tentent de reprendre leur souffle suite à la peur qu'ils ont tous eu.

C'était ce que Dean rêverait de faire actuellement.

Mais sa fierté et son amour propre était bien trop important pour lui, rien qu'à voir le sourire « je ne te ferai jamais oublier » de Sam, il abandonna et continua à marcher pour s'éloigner de la foule.

Ses oreilles perçurent un rire et le grand-frère se retourna pour fusiller le cadet du regard.

« Je te jure Sam, si tu dis encore un mot…tu rentres à pied ! »

Ledit jeune homme sourit encore plus et leva ses mains pour prouver son innocence.

« Mais…j'ai rien dit ! »

Il ne répondit pas et se concentra devant lui, non sans murmurer quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe. Ceci rendit le sourire de son frangin encore plus grand et encore plus ennuyant, mais aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche du cadet.

Dean se dit alors qu'il est tranquille, que le mal est passé et que maintenant tout est fini.

Fini les démons (pour le moment).

Fini cette chasse pourrie.

Fini les avions !

Et en parlant d'avions…

Apparemment Sammy ne sait pas quand il faut fermer sa bouche au grand dam de son grand-frère. « Tu sais Dean…Va falloir prendre l'avion du retour… »

…

…Sale gosse.

* * *

_Lol c'est vrai que Sammy est un sale gosse mais on l'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tellement! J'espère que ce tag vous a plu, j'ai essayé de mettre__ un peu plus d'humour XD(parce que c'est tellement déprimant la saison 5...--')et parce que dans cette catégorie je suis pas trop trop à l'aise. Enfin bref!_

_Je fais un petit sondage aussi, une question FONDAMENTALE, si vous saviez comme c'est important pour moi !*fais ses yeux de chiens battus*...est-ce que vous savez......_

_...Qui de Jared ou Jensen à les cheveux les plus fonçés?..._

_lol sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt et une bonne soirée à tous! ^-^_


	7. Cauchemar

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! _

_A propos de ce tag...: Alors alors...je m'acharne sur l'épisode 4 et je me fais pardonner pour la longueur du dernier tag "Les avions" ^-^ . Ce tag prend place juste avant l'épisode et petite anecdote à propos de son écriture: d'habitude quand j'ai une idée pour un tag, je fais des notes dessus pour bien me rappeler. Seulement les notes sont parfois...étranges...: "__Mary-plafond-petit Sammy-rêve"...h__eu...c'est assez vague...--' mais ce sont vos commentaires qui m'ont réellement inspirée et me voilà! _

_Je remercie Jubei-Kazuki et lilou42 pour les commentaires et bien sûr merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne sur qui a les cheveux les plus foncés (mdr! Quelle question existentielle, n'est-ce pas?)Et je n'oublie pas de remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mes tags!_

_Ho je voulais aussi m'excuser d'avance pour "l'étrangeté" de ce tag XD...mais cela dit, un rêve n'est jamais normal..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_« C'est tout ce qu'on voit dans ce job…ça prend la tête non ? »_

_Slurp. Dean sirote son café._

_« Et toi t'y arrive ? T'y pense jamais la nuit ? »_

_Dean secoue la tête._

_« Jamais ? T'as jamais peur ? »_

_« Jamais ! »_

* * *

La première chose qu'il sent, c'est une délicieuse odeur. Une douce odeur de vanille et un peu de cannelle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent petit à petit et il cligne des yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière du jour.

L'endroit où il se trouve est confortable, chaud et c'est après quelques secondes qu'il se rend compte qu'il se trouve dans un lit.

_Dans un lit qu'il connait que trop bien._

Une étrange expression voile son visage maintenant des sourcils froncés par la confusion, des prunelles vertes encore remplies de sommeil et une bouche tirée en une ligne mécontente.

Sa tête est légère, son esprit voguant encore sur cette délicate odeur qui émane la pièce entière. Des jouets règnent en maître dans les coins et un énorme ours en peluche blanc est sur le lit à ses côtés.

« …Dean ?... »

_C'est une voix qu'il ne connait que trop bien. _

« …Dean... »

Même à l'entente de cette voix, ledit homme ne pouvait tourner son visage vers elle. Ses muscles étaient aussi tendus que des cordes de violons, sa bouche devenait crispée et ses dents se mirent à claquer.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se retourner.

« …HohOOo ! Dean… ! »

Dean entend des bruits de pas, de petits pas, si légers que pendant un instant, il croit que c'est une plume qui effleure le sol et c'est alors qu'il voit.

Sam.

Enfin, petit Sammy.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, le regardant comme s'il regardait son propre père avec de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles et qui sont à moitié cachés à cause de sa masse de cheveux.

_A croire que cet enfant ne s'est jamais coupé les cheveux !_

Des petites tâches de rousseurs ornaient ses joues rouges et quand l'enfant sourit à Dean, c'était un sourire où il manquait une des dents de devant, mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon !

Le plus âgé des Winchester ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, ses instincts revenant directement à lui. Il ne prend pas compte que le fait d'avoir un Sam si petit soit totalement impossible.

« Sammy ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

L'enfant lui rend un sourire, ce sourire que Dean avait appris à rendre lorsque ledit bambin était triste ou en colère. Sa main, minuscule comparée à celle du grand-frère, attrape les doigts de ce dernier pour le lever.

Comme au bon vieux temps.

Un endroit où il est inscrit « Maison ».

C'est Sammy, c'est normal.

Mais bien vite, Dean réalise que quelque chose ne va pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sam, son petit-frère avait vingt-deux et était devenu aussi grand que la marque de fabrique de Géant Vert, comparé à sa taille modeste d'ainé de famille.

Sammy n'avait plus quatre ans.

Et Sammy était devenu Sam.

Il fronce les sourcils, mais se laisse guider par cet enfant si mignon qui le conduit dans une maison qui a bercé les quatre premières années de sa vie.

_Une maison qu'il ne connait que trop bien._

« …maman m'a dit de venir te réveiller… ! » Annonce avec enthousiasme Sammy qui le tire un peu plus vers lui en direction du couloir du deuxième étage.

….

…Maman ?...

Sa voix se bloque à nouveau dans sa gorge, Dean sent sa force de réaction se perdre encore plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant et ses jambes continuent à le trahir en suivant son frère.

« …elle dit que c'est l'heure de réveiller grand-frère Dean !... »

Les mots de Sammy ne font plus le même effet que la première fois et il se surprend à se demander s'il n'est pas attaqué par une de ses choses qu'il a tant chassées. Si cet enfant pour qui il a pris un soin maternel n'était qu'une illusion pour mieux le leurrer et ainsi le faire disparaitre de la surface de la terre.

Mais son petit-frère ne le menait ni à un abattoir spécialement prévu pour lui, il ne montre ni d'horribles dents jaunes et pourries ni des yeux rouges sang ou noirs.

Non, Sammy l'emmène dans ce qui est sa propre chambre, un endroit où les jouets sont encore plus envahissant que dans sa pièce. Au milieu de celle-ci y trône une magnifique voiture qui ressemble étrangement à son Impala.

_C'est une chambre qu'il ne connait que trop bien._

_Il n'y a plus le berceau, mais il la reconnait._

Les mini-doigts de mini-Sammy ne lâchent pas leur étreinte sur ceux de Dean, mais il ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire, le grand-frère agrippe un peu plus fort la main du bambin de peur de le perdre.

De peur de _se_ perdre.

L'enfant que quatre ans s'installe au milieu de la pièce, près de la voiture et invite (force) l'adulte à en faire autant. Ils sont tous les deux assis comme des indiens quand le petit prend la miniature de la voiture et la tend à Dean.

« …papa veut que je te la donne… » Dit simplement son petit-frère avec un sourire auquel le plus âgé ne peut résister. Sa grande main se tend donc vers celle tendue et il attend.

Mais la voiture ne vient pas et le fils aîné garde la main tendue pendant que celle de Sam est toujours au-dessus de la sienne, tenant toujours l'Impala.

« Qu'est-ce que ne va pas Sammy ? » Sa question est douce, comme l'odeur qui envahit la pièce de plus en plus. Cela lui apporte une satisfaction qu'il ne saurait nommer, cette odeur, mais Dean s'en fiche un peu en ce moment car il observe.

_La façon dont son frère fronce les sourcils avec innocence._

_La façon dont sa bouche est retroussée comme lorsqu'il s'empêche d'éclater en sanglot._

_La façon dont ses yeux deviennent brillants et glacés ils se remplissent des larmes et que ce soit avec adulte-Sam ou bébé-Sam, Dean n'aime pas voir ça._

Donc, il tente à nouveau la question. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »

Mais Sammy secoue la tête et ses doigts se renferment sur la Chevrolet. « Je… »

« Oui ? »

« …je ne veux pas te la donner… »

Ho.

Cela ne le blesse pas vraiment, mais la curiosité prend le dessus sur lui et il sourit vers Sam pour lui dire que tout va bien même s'il ne veut pas la donner. Leur main sont toujours tendues l'une vers l'autre et étonnement Dean ne ressent pas de fatigue, ni de crampes.

« …je ne _peux_ pas te la donner… »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

L'enfant boude et se met à pleurer, mais ce n'est pas la façon dont un enfant de quatre devrait pleurer.

Ses traits ont l'air plus vieux, plus fatigués et Sammy ne ressemble plus à Sammy.

Sammy a presque l'air de Sam.

Le même regarde de pur détresse quand il demande quelque chose de la part de son aîné de manière muette, jouant avec son regard de chien battu.

« …Si… »

Il n'y a pas de sanglot qui s'échappe dans le son de sa voix. Il n'y a que de la résignation et du chagrin.

« …Si ? »

Le petit garçon regarde le plus grand dans les yeux. « Si je te la donne…toi aussi tu vas t'en aller… comme tout le monde…»

Ca y est. Dean craque.

Il ne dit pas un seul mot vers cet enfant pleurant, aucun mot pour le rassurer, c'est son radar Grand-frère qui agit maintenant.

Ses bras entourent la forme de Sammy qui ne bouge pas sous cette étreinte, si ce n'est qu'il entoure les siens autour de son frère et bien qu'il n'y arrive pas, ils trouvent leur place autour de son cou comme deuxième option.

« Je ne ferai jamais ça Sam. _Jamais._ Je serai toujours avec toi…»

L'enfant hoche la tête et quand Dean se sépare de lui, Sammy lui prend la main et la force à s'ouvrir avant d'y mettre la voiture qu'il gardait précieusement.

« Je sais. » Dit-il avec une voix qui n'appartient pas à celle d'un bambin de quatre ans. « …je sais… »

L'adulte sourit puis ébouriffe les cheveux du petit, espérant par la même occasion de retirer cet aspect trop vieux et trop fatigué sur le visage d'un enfant de quatre ans.

Apparemment son intention porte ses fruits et Sammy redevient un garçon plein de vie et d'innocence. Ses jambes minuscules se relèvent, tirant à nouveau sur la main de Dean pour qu'il se mette debout lui aussi. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la porte en suivant la course de mini-Sam.

La voiture est dans son autre main et inconsciemment, il ne sait pas se séparer de ce jouet comme il ne peut se séparer de la main de Sammy qui le mène cette fois dans la cage d'escalier.

« …C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner !...c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! » Chantonne le petit en courant en bas de l'escalier.

Les marches les mènent vers un salon et c'est maintenant qu'il remarque que l'odeur délicieuse de vanille-cannelle est bien plus présente ici-bas que dans la chambre de Sammy ou dans la sienne et le parfum devient un peu écœurant à force d'être senti plus ils s'enfonçaient dans l'entre de la maison.

Le garçon termine de chantonner ce qui rend Dean un peu nerveux. Leurs pas se dirigent rapidement vers la cuisine, tout en slalomant entre le sofa et la table basse du salon et il entend une femme chantonner ainsi que le son des casseroles s'entrechoquant.

Mais il n'est pas prêt.

Il sait ce qu'il va voir et il ne veut pas le voir.

Il ne _peut _pas.

C'est douloureux.

C'est cruel.

Un bruit vient rapidement dans ses oreilles et cela l'ennuie. Ce son devient de plus en plus puissant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Alors, la solution lui vient dans la tête, frappant comme une pièce les mécanismes fatigués de son cerveau.

C'est son cœur qui bat.

Son putain de cœur qui ne cesse de battre la chamade, au rythme de la chanson qui provient de la cuisine.

Il a peur parce que c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rend compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve.

Ou un cauchemar.

« Regarde maman !...j'ai amené grand-frère Dean !... » La main de Sammy ne lâche cependant pas la sienne et ce dernier ne s'en plaint pas, alors, il continue à le tenir fermement.

« Ho… ! Bonjour Dean… »

Ses yeux sont plus grands que des soucoupes, il le sait, il le sent, mais ce qui est le plus troublant c'est que cela ne semble pas affecter l'apparition devant lui.

« Je suis contente de voir… »

Ses pieds bougent à nouveau seuls et sa bouche bouge en une phrase que même lui comprend.

« …M-Moi aus-ssi je suis content… »

Ces mots ont l'air tellement étranges sur ses lèvres, cela ne lui ressemble pas de bégayer en parlant, ni de dire de telles choses.

Pourtant, il sourit.

_Maman._

La personne en face de lui sourit en retour et se dirige vers lui, pendant qu'inconsciemment ses doigts se renferment sur ceux de mini-Sam. Mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air affecté par cette présence et s'échappe de la prise de son frère avant de courir dans les bras de la femme.

« Maman ! »

_Non…_

« Mon ange ! » Dit-elle en le prenant et lui sourit comme une mère devrait.

Mais Dean sait.

Dean sait que ce n'est pas sa mère qui est juste devant lui, de plus il réalise seulement maintenant que le Sam qui lui avait donné l'Impala n'était qu'un faux.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'asseoir pour manger un peu ? »

Cette fois-ci, il reprend contrôle de son corps et secoua négativement la tête.

Le sourire de Mary changea du tout au tout, s'approchant de lui avec une vitesse inouïe quand elle déposa Sammy par terre. Ce dernier ne fit rien et se contenta de regarder, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

La main de sa mère effleure hâtivement son visage, parcourt doucement et avec tact le front et les yeux clos de Dean.

Ses membres tremblent sous sa veste de cuir, mais la femme n'a pas l'air d'en prendre compte.

Et pendant quelques secondes, le grand Dean Winchester arrive de nouveau à reprendre le contrôle de son corps entier, réussit à libérer sa gorge et ses lèvres de la prise invisible qu'il l'empêchait de dire ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à présent.

« …Je suis tellement désolé… »

Mary ne disait plus rien, cependant il pouvait sentir sa main s'arrêter pendant un moment, sur sa joue, puis après un moment elle recommençait.

« Pardon de quoi mon chéri ? »

_Pour le feu dans la nurserie._

_Pour le feu._

_Pour ne pas être devenu un médecin ou un professeur._

_Pour tout ce qui cloche dans sa vie._

_Pour tout._

Il était juste fatigué.

Si fatigué.

« …Tellement désolé… »

Mais le calme ne dure pas longtemps et après quelques minutes à murmurer ses excuses à l'apparition de sa mère, cette dernière se met à rire.

Pas d'un rire que sonne comme le sucre.

Un rire qui sonne comme le mal.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement et Dean ouvre les yeux juste pour rencontrer les orbes noires qui remplacent celles de Mary.

Il prend deux pas de recul pendant que la femme qu'il aimait, mais sa main ne quitta pas les joues de son fils et malgré les yeux noirs qu'elle possédait maintenant, elle souriait.

« Tu m'as rendue heureuse… »

Dean recule encore et se retrouve contre le mur de la cuisine. Ses yeux s'élargissent encore plus quand il remarque qu'une énorme coupure sur l'abdomen de Mary était apparue. « Je suis désolé… »

Sammy semble maintenant affecté de tout ce qui se passe dans la pièce et regarde son grand-frère avec peur. « D-Dean ? »

Sa main se lève droit devant lui pour empêcher son cadet de faire un pas dans sa direction, tandis que de l'autre, il resserre la prise sur sa Chevrolet miniature.

« C'est bon. Tout va bien Sammy… »

L'enfant semble hésiter pendant un moment, mais semble lui faire confiance et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui en ce moment bien précis.

« J'ai mal Dean… »

Son attention se concentre à nouveau sur sa mère, elle se rapproche de lui encore et encore jusqu'à être assez proche de lui. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi noirs et aussi effrayant, mais il remarque quelque chose.

Elle pleurait.

Du sang.

Les mains reviennent sur les joues de Dean. Ces mains qui étaient si douces auparavant étaient devenues rêches. « Tellement mal… »

Ses yeux se ferment à nouveau et c'est sans réticence qu'il laisse Mary passer ses mains dans les cheveux.

« Tout va bien Sammy… » Dit-il encore, mais s'il le répète aussi souvent, c'est plutôt pour se persuader que tout va bien.

Soudainement, les mains de sa mère ne sont plus sur ses joues et il ouvre les paupières.

Sa mère n'est plus là.

Mini-Sam ne semble pas attendre qu'elle revienne et se rue sur son frère, s'agrippant à son jeans comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dean pose sa main droite sur la tête du petit et commence à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. « Tout va bien Sammy… »

Mais tout ne va pas bien et ils le savent très bien.

Une goutte de sang tombe à terre.

Il sait très bien ce que cela veut dire.

Il sent déjà l'odeur de vanille et de cannelle se transformer en une puanteur de cendre et de chair brûlée.

Dean ferme les yeux et tient Sammy un peu plus fort contre lui et son Impala de l'autre main.

…_Dean…_

_...Bienvenue à la maison..._

Il était si fatigué.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Dean ne crie pas. Il ne se relève pas sur son lit avec des grands halètements ou ne tombe pas hors des couvertures.

Non, depuis cette nuit fatidique il avait appris à faire ses cauchemars en silence pour ne pas réveiller son petit-frère qui dormait encore paisiblement à cette période.

Quand son conscient revient à la réalité, le grand-frère ouvre simplement les yeux avec une vitesse ahurissante et sent son corps entier couvert de sueur froide.

Il a encore peur de réveiller Sam alors il ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses repères et de se remettre un peu de cet étrange rêve.

Ou cauchemar.

Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait la chair de poule. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il faisait sur sa mère, mais il savait que c'était normal. A quatre ans, être témoin de la mort de sa mère était un vrai traumatisme pour l'enfant qu'il était. Et apparemment, cela le suivra toute sa vie.

Et quant à Sam…

Ses yeux vont brièvement sur le lit de son frère, mais il remarque que ce dernier est absent.

« _…Et maintenant notre programme spécial… »_

Zap.

« …_Bonsoir à tous les insomniaques ! Il est trois heures et… »_

Zap.

C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Ho, c'est la télé.

La télé qui était éteinte avant qu'il aille se coucher.

… alors…qu'est-ce qu'elle fout allumée ?

Ah oui, Sam.

Dean résiste à l'envie de soupirer, cependant il ne veux pas se faire remarquer. Son petit-frère avait toujours ses insomnies et un jour ou l'autre il serait temps de lui en parler.

Mais pour le moment, l'aîné des frères essaye de gérer encore les siens.

Sa tête se relève légèrement en direction de la télévision et c'est là qu'il voit son frère dans le fauteuil partiellement déchiré du motel. Il est devant l'écran de télévision et continue de zapper à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant.

Dean devrait parler à Sammy.

Il devrait oui, mais il n'a pas la force pour le moment alors que lui-même essaye toujours d'échapper à ses démons de minuit.

Alors le grand-frère ne dit rien, laisse sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et ferme les yeux.

Il parlera à Sam au lever du jour.

* * *

_Fin!_

_Alors un dernier petit commentaire...: je sais qu'un enfant de quatre ans ne parle pas aussi bien, surtout à cet âge. Je voulais juste mettre un lien entre enfant-Sam et adulte-Sam. Sinon...j'ai mis aussi quelques petits clins d'oeil à l'épisode final de la saison 5 (oui je sais, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre! Lol). _

_Et c'est ainsi que s'achève ce tag...j'espère que vous avez apprécié!_

_Je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne nuit et à la prochaine!_


	8. Mirror Mirror

_Bonsoir! Ca fait longtemps! -' honte à moi, si ma mémoire est exacte, ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas posté de tag!...je suis devenue débordée avec l'arrivée des examens(qui sont bientôt finis Dieu merci)._

_Alors, à propos de ce tag: Je suis très réticente à propos de celui-ci. Il a été le tag le plus dur et le plus long à écrire jusqu'à présent et j'espère vraiment qu'il sera à votre goût. Nous passons à Bloody Mary, un épisode que j'aime d'une force inimaginable XD ! C'est encore un "faux tag" qui se déroule pendant l'adolescence des frères Winchester, Dean a dix-huit ans et Sam est sur le point d'en avoir quatorze. L'idée originale de cette mini-histoire est la toute première histoire que j'ai crée sur le même thème et aussi le fait que j'ai adoré la scène de l'épisode cinq quand le reflet de Sam lui parle...je m'en suis inspiré et donc voilà! _

_C'est la première fois que j'écris "une chasse entière" et donc le résultat est assez long. Alors afin de satisfaire tout le monde, dites-moi si je dois faire deux parties la prochaine fois que je fais un tag de la sorte. _

_Je remercie Jubei-Kazuki, lilou42 et Fire666 pour les commentaires (qui m'ont comme d'habitude vraiment touchée mdr!) ainsi que les personnes qui prennent les temps de lire mes tagounets ^-^._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_"Le poète français Jacques Rigaut a dit un jour; n'oubliez pas que je ne peux pas voir qui je suis, et que mon rôle se limite à être celui qui regarde dans le miroir"_**

* * *

« Non…c'est pas vrai… »

Ses doigts, dont les durillons avaient complètement recouvert les endroits stratégiques, effleurèrent doucement la surface froide et lisse pendant qu'il laissa échapper un long soupir tremblant.

« Rends…rends-le…moi… »

Il s'humecta les lèvres et tenta de se calmer un peu, posant non seulement sa deuxième main sur la surface, mais aussi en y posant son front. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la voix ne s'élève à nouveau dans les airs. Seulement cette fois, elle n'était pas effrayée ou encore hésitante, cette voix ne tremblait pas. Au contraire, ce qui sortit de sa bouche était aussi froid et aussi austère que le miroir vers qui il parlait.

« Rends-le-moi. »

Silence.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il baissa la tête, laissant les larmes prendre le dessus sur son corps, descendant en cascade le long de ses joues alors qu'il écarta les mains de la surface glacée pour y marteler le mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

« Rends-le-moi ! »

Un de ses poings rencontra le mur, suivi de l'autre pendant qu'il hurlait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Rends…»

Coup de poing.

« Moi… »

Coup de poing.

« …mon… »

Coup de poing.

« …FRERE ! »

La raison pour laquelle Dean Winchester décidait de ne pas frapper le miroir était simple.

Son frère était coincé _dedans_.

« **SAM !** »

* * *

Tout c'était passé cinq jours plus tôt.

Lors d'une soirée comme une autre chez les Winchester, peu de temps après leur dernière chasse, avec John qui cherchait dans les journaux, au journal parlé et télévisé la moindre piste qui pourrait l'aider à trouver le meurtrier de sa bien-aimée Mary. Quant à Dean, lui, il passait son temps à regarder la télé, se gavant de chips et de coca pendant Sam continuait obstinément à suivre l'école du mieux qu'il le pouvait et à faire ses devoirs comme un bon étudiant.

Mais tout à coup le père Winchester se leva de sa chaise avec son journal en main si rapidement, qu'il alerta son plus grand fils qui était accroché à l'Oprah Winfrey Show.

« Papa ? »

John ne répondit pas, se dirigea vers son sac et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

« Papa ! »

Il cessa d'assembler ses armes et ses munitions et se permit de répondre à son fils.

« J'ai une piste Dean. »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le garçon savait ce qu'_une piste_ était. Connaissant l'obsession de son père pour l'assassina de sa mère, il ne put qu'acquiescer lentement. Ce fut manifestement assez pour l'ainé qui concentra son attention à nouveau sur son sac, ses vêtements et ses armes, mais il devait à son fils un minimum d'explications.

« Je vais partir pendant quelques jours, une bonne semaine au maximum. Des événements importants ont été reportés au Wisconsin et je… »

_Wisconsin ?_ C'était à des centaines de kilomètres ! Impossible que son père ne revienne en quelques jours.

Le jeune garçon de dix-huit ans n'avait pas remarqué que John avait terminé ses explications et entendit la phrase suivante juste avant que le pilier de famille ne prenne son sac, le posa sur ses épaules et prit les clés de sa voiture.

« Verrouillez bien tout en mon absence. »

« Mais papa… ! »

« N'oublie pas de prendre soin de ton frère. »

« Papa ! »

« Je ne serai pas long, en attendant vous restez tous les deux ici. »

Clac !

C'était la porte que ferma John Winchester au nez de son fils ainé.

* * *

« Alors…papa est parti ? »

Hochement de tête.

Froncement de sourcils.

« …encore. »

Dean releva les yeux de son shot-gun pour rencontrer ceux de son frère. Le garçon venait de sortir de sa chambre après avoir entendu le claquement de porte, laissant ses devoirs et leçons de côté. « Encore. »

« Il t'a dit ce qu'il allait chasser ? »

Il secoua la tête tandis que son regard se reporta à nouveau sur l'arme qu'il nettoyait.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il est parti trop vite pour m'expliquer dans les détails. »

Sam secoua la tête et grogna légèrement. « Ca ne m'étonne pas. »

« Sam… »

« Non !...Dean. Tu…tu sais ce qu'il y a la semaine prochaine ? » Sa voix trahissait la déception.

Le shot-gun était enfin nettoyé et le grand-frère le posa sur la table basse, avant de se saisir de la télécommande de la télévision. « Ouaip. Ils font une réduc' à la superette du coin sur le produit vaisselle...ou quelque chose du genre. »

« DEAN ! »

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans sourit puis rit légèrement. « Je rigole, je rigole Sam. Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'il y a la semaine prochaine. Notre Sammy international va avoir quatorze ans la semaine prochaine. Tu deviens un homme maintenant ! Enfin quoi qu'avec des cheveux aussi longs... »

« Ha ha ! C'est très drôle… »

Le visage de Dean redevint sérieux. « Je crois qu'il va revenir avant Sam. »

Ledit garçon ria, mais malheureusement pas d'un rire rempli de joie. Ce rire était rempli de mélancolie, de tristesse et si le grand-frère ne connaissait pas son cadet comme la paume de sa main, il dirait qu'il y avait aussi du dégout.

« Oui ! Comme l'année dernière ? Ou…l'année précédente peut-être ? Il n'est jamais là Dean et je crois qu'il ne le sera jamais. »

A ces mots, il ne put rien dire. Les deux frères se regardèrent pendant un moment, toisant l'autre du regard dans le but de trouver une réponse.

Mais quand Sam regarda ceux de Dean, il ne vit rien.

Il soupira, tourna les talons et fila dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

Le matin suivant, lorsque Sam se leva, il trouva son frère dans le fauteuil, un journal à la main et une pile de documents sur la table-basse.

_Sûrement les papiers de papa…_

« …lu'. » Marmonna-t-il en passant une main sur ses yeux encore fatigués. Il s'installa à côté de son ainé et alluma la télé.

« Lu'. »

Il eut un moment de silence, un moment assez désagréable pendant lequel Sam chipotait longuement la télécommande, ne trouvant pas de programme à son choix pendant que Dean lui, feuilletait le journal sans trop se soucier de son cadet.

« Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Demanda Sam en laissant son attention hors de la télé pendant quelques secondes et en se retournant vers son ainé. Ce dernier hocha pensivement la tête.

« Regarde ça… »

Son petit-frère se rapprocha rapidement de lui, laissant Dean tenir le journal pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au gros titre.

_**Encore un drame au palais des glaces !**_

Avec un froncement de sourcil, Sam commença la lecture à haute-voix de l'article en question.

« _Une nouvelle disparition remet de l'huile sur le feu. En effet, le jeudi vingt-trois avril, une jeune adolescente disparait dans le fameux palais des miroirs de La Grande Magicienne Alexia Mishford. Cela fait une victime de trop pour les habitants qui… »_

Il s'arrêta. « Tu sais Dean, toutes les personnes qui disparaissent ne sont pas toujours attaquées par un être surnaturel. »

Dean ferma le journal avec un froncement de sourcils et tourna sa tête pour regarder Sam dans les yeux. « La suite Sam. Il fallait lire la suite. »

« Eclaire-moi alors ! »

Ho ces adolescents…

C'est avec un soupir qu'il reprit la parole. « Les corps. On les a retrouvés quelques jours après la disparition. On a retrouvé celui de la fille aujourd'hui et pendant que Samantha ici présente dormait…-il reçut un mini coup de poing et sourit un peu- Je me suis documenté. »

« Tu es parti ? »

« La bibliothèque est au coin de la rue, banane. Et j'avais laissé un mot, mais tu dormais encore quand je suis revenu. »

« Oh. »

Dean s'abaissa un peu pour prendre les dossiers dans ses mains et en les secouant légèrement devant son frère pour lui montrer qu'il les avait lus.

« Enfin bref, je me suis documenté sur cette fameuse magicienne. C'est elle qui a crée le carnaval de la ville, dont le palais des glaces, dans les années trente. Mais cette attraction avait beau avoir beaucoup de succès, la foule cessa de venir le jour où un miroir géant est tombé sur un des gosses. »

« Ouch… »

« Ouais. Enfin, un miroir lui est tombé dessus ''officiellement''. Mais la vérité est qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. Autant te dire que les habitants n'étaient pas très contents et s'y sont mis à la Freddy Krueger. »

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite de l'histoire, mais la curiosité prit le dessus. « A la Freddy Krueger ? »

Dean hocha la tête et fit la grimace. « Ils se sont chargés d'Alexia Mishford eux-mêmes. La justice ayant disculpée cette femme, les parents et amis du gamin n'était pas très joyeux. »

Oui, Sam n'aimait pas cette histoire. Et son frère continua.

« Depuis, une autre compagnie se chargea de la fête foraine. Mais les gens continuèrent de parler et rapidement, des légendes sur cette femme se laissaient entendre en l'espace de quelques mois. Et ensuite les disparitions commencèrent. »

« Et… ? »

« Et en fin avril 1935, un jeune étudiant de quatorze ans disparait ''mystérieusement'' à l'intérieur du palais des glaces. On l'a retrouvé cinq jours plus tard à l'intérieur de l'attraction. La cause de la mort est toujours incertaine…Fatigue extrême, hypothermie…C'est là que la vraie légende prit forme. »

« Et il y a eu d'autres disparitions après cela ? »

Dean hocha la tête. « Oui, tous les ans à la même période; du vingt-trois au deux mai de chaque année, date de la première disparition, où apparemment Alexia s'en donne à cœur joie. Toutes les victimes disparaissent pendant cinq jours avant que l'on ne retrouve leur corps. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ferme la fête foraine pendant cette période.»

« Et la police ? »

A cette réplique, il ria de bon cœur. « La police Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ces gars fassent contre un esprit mécontent ? Non, ils accusent le coup sur un tueur en série…Si s'en était vraiment un, ce dernier leur passe toujours entre les mailles de leurs filets depuis un bail! Alors, c'est à ce moment-là que nous, les pros, entrons en jeu. »

Il eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Sam essaya d'assimiler tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre.

Et puis…

« Wow… » Souffla le petit Winchester en passant lentement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ca t'impressionne tant que ça ? »

Ce fut le tour de Sam de sourire. « Non. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire autant de recherches sans que ton cerveau ne fume. »

« Ha ha ! T'es vraiment un sale gosse ! »

Le petit-frère se leva et prit le journal des mains de son aîné, commença à le feuilleter hâtivement jusqu'à arriver à la page de l'article qu'il cherchait, souriant pendant qu'il s'activait dans sa tâche. « J'ai appris du meilleur. »

Dean lui rendit son sourire.

« Je me suis renseigné. Le corps de cette femme magicienne n'a jamais été retrouvé. Ceci dit, ce soir j'irai inspecter cette fameuse fête foraine. Tout est fermé, je serai tranquille. »

« Je suppose que quand tu veux dire « je », tu veux dire toi et moi ? »

Il donna à son cadet _**le**_ regard. « Quoi ? Tu veux rire j'espère ? Toutes les victimes avaient ton âge ! »

« Ca veut pas dire que c'est moi la prochaine victime. Toi aussi tu es encore un adolescent…dans ta tête !»

« Ca, j'men balance, mais il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi ! »

« Dean ! »

« Sam. »

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire si tu me laisses ici hein ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te suivrai. »

Les deux étaient face à face maintenant, Sam levant la tête pour regarder son frère dans les yeux pendant que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de lui montrer son meilleur regard noir.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Dean soupira avant de lui-même passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ah.. ! T'es vraiment un… »

Ce fut le tour de son frère d'être perplexe. « Hum ? Un quoi Dean ? »

_Petit frère têtu comme une mule…_

« ...Une banane ! ! »

_Un Winchester._

* * *

« Ok, voilà le plan : on rentre, on fouille et _**tu**_ restes tout le temps près de moi…pigé ? »

Sam le regarda avec un petit sourire. « Pigé. »

« D'accord… » Dean prit un grand bol d'air, se mit accroupit et commença à crocheter l'entrée du palais. C'était un assez grand bâtiment qui ressemblait plus à une maison de l'horreur qu'à un palais des glaces. De plus avec la lune ronde qui les illuminaient pendant que son frère faisait le guet rendait le tout encore plus malsain.

Bref c'était un bâtiment sinistre.

Et Dean n'aimait pas.

Non pas qu'il ait peur de cet endroit, mais la vue d'un palais aussi imposant le mettait mal à l'aise. Car qui dit plus grand, dit aussi plus de chance de se perdre.

Ou plus de chance de perdre Sammy.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son petit-frère chassait, leur père les avait déjà mis à l'épreuve en tant qu'équipe plusieurs fois dans le passé, mais durant ces chasses, Dean savait que John surveillait ses fils pour être sûr que tout se passe bien. Seulement, le plus vieux Winchester se cachait à chaque fois pour donner l'impression à ses garçons qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

Mais ce soir il n'y avait pas de père caché pour les sauver si tout allait mal.

Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec un petit ''clic'' et l'ainé échangea un regard avec Sam. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête, se mettant déjà en ''mode-chasseur''.

Dean fronça les sourcils légèrement. Sammy allait peut-être avoir quatorze ans, il était trop jeune pour avoir ce genre d'expression sur le visage.

_Tout va bien…_se dit-il pour se rassurer._ On vient juste pour vérifier…et puis même s'il arrive quelque chose…j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici._

C'était vrai. Il était venu armé du shot-gun qu'il nettoyait hier soir, ainsi qu'un revolver dans la poche de sa veste et un sac de munitions sur son épaule. Quand son frère s'était mis à rire un peu devant ce Dean/Rambo, le garçon de dix-huit ans ne put retenir une petite claque sur la tête de son cadet, en murmurant quelque chose comme « on est jamais trop prudent, banane… ». Il est certain qu'ils ne trouveraient rien de cette attraction, mais les adolescents s'étant tous fait kidnapper ici, il ne pouvait pas venir sans quelque chose pour se défendre.

L'air était froid dans le palais et la première chose qu'ils virent tous les deux, c'était leurs reflets.

Il sentit Sam frissonner derrière lui et il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Cet endroit était vraiment morbide. Comme si l'endroit n'avait pas été nettoyé ou rénové depuis la mort d'Alexia.

Ou peut-être que quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il change.

Comment est-ce que les adolescents normaux pouvaient prendre plaisir à aller se faire peur dans un endroit pareil ?

Non seulement ce palais était un vrai labyrinthe et tout ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, c'était leur propre visage. Le bâtiment était encore plus grand à l'intérieur, toutes les pièces se divisant en de nombreux carrefours de _miroirs_ et encore de _miroirs_.

On aurait dû l'appeler _Le bâtiment sinistre des âmes égarées_…

Brrr….

« Bon…écoute Sammy… »

Mais quand il tourna la tête, son frère n'était plus derrière lui et pendant un fragment de seconde, un élan de panique prit contrôle du corps du garçon.

« Sam… ? »

Son frère n'était pas très loin de lui, juste à quelques pas, regardant intensivement le miroir qui était en face de lui. Ne semblant pas entendre ce que Dean lui disait, ce dernier décida de s'approcher de lui, laissant son sac au sol.

« Sam ? »

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de son cadet cependant, l'ainé vit son souffle se cristalliser devant ses yeux et les cheveux sur sa nuque remonter à une vitesse telle, que la suite des évènements fut un mystère pour lui.

Et en six secondes, Dean vit son monde devenir noir.

La première seconde, une pression sur ses épaules sembla lui donner deux tonnes de plus.

La deuxième seconde, ses yeux entre-aperçurent une forme blanche et floue, comme un brouillard.

La troisième seconde, une force inconnue agrippa sa chemise et tira.

La quatrième seconde, Dean sentit son corps basculer en arrière de manière trop brutale et _très _rapide vers l'arrière du palais. Il lâcha la prise de son shot-gun qui tomba au côté de Sam.

La cinquième seconde, son dos se frotta maladroitement au sol, des bouts de verres, des miroirs déjà cassés, mordant le tissu et la chair.

Entre-temps, il tomba dans une autre pièce elle aussi remplie de miroirs pendant que ses yeux se fermèrent pour s'adapter à l'impact. Sa tête se releva et ce fut avec horreur que Dean voit la forme qui l'avait attrapé et jeté plus loin, avait posé ses mains glacées sur Sam.

La sixième seconde, il voit son monde devenir obscur.

La porte se ferma.

« _**SAM ! **_»

* * *

Il y avait un bruit sourd dans ses oreilles.

C'était un son assez dérangeant, brouillant, rempli de rage et de désespoir.

Dean ne réalisait pas que c'était lui qui hurlait le nom de son frère à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, frappant de toutes ses forces dans la porte, qui elle-même était un miroir.

Ses mains ensanglantées s'accrochèrent à la poignée de la porte de verre, mais le jeune homme ne sentait pas la douleur.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Sammy était seul avec un esprit. Et si elle lui faisait du mal…

La vieille boufferait du sel même dans l'au-delà si elle touchait à un seul cheveu de son frère!

L'adrénaline ne le quittait pas quand ses oreilles perçurent le petit ''clic'' du verrou et Dean ne perdit pas un instant, il se rua là où son frère était il y a un instant. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand il vit que Sam n'était pas là.

Il était furieux.

_Contre cette femme qui avait décidé de faire de son petit-frère sa nouvelle victime._

_Contre lui pour avoir laissé Sam le suivre dans cette galère._

_Contre son père pour n'être jamais là quand il le fallait._

« Sammy… » Réussit-il à dire en agrippant ses cheveux de ses mains blessées. Il sentait la douleur maintenant, sentait les morceaux de verres plantés dans ses doigts, sous sa peau.

Mais il s'en balançait.

« **SAM ! **»

* * *

Il chercha partout, avait fouillé dans tous les recoins les plus sombres de la maison pendant plus d'une heure, nom de Dieu il avait même regardé derrière les rideaux !

Mais Dean ne trouvait pas la petite tête brune de son frère.

Le calme était revenu depuis longtemps dans le palais, ses mains lui faisaient un mal de chien, d'ailleurs son père lui ferait sûrement une scène en les voyants, mais pour le moment il n'y avait qu'une seule chose enfoncée dans le crâne du jeune garçon de dix-huit ans. Et cette chose se résumait en un prénom.

Sam.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle rapide quand ses oreilles perçurent un son.

Cette fois ce n'était pas le son de son cœur.

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Le bruit revint à la charge, mais cette fois beaucoup plus fort.

_BAM ! BAM ! BAM !_

Dean chercha le son, tournant sur lui-même presque à la vitesse d'une toupie, mais un mouvement sur sa droite le fit s'arrêter, sortant délicatement et silencieusement un revolver de la poche de sa veste.

Ho oui, la vieille va déguster du sel à tous les repas maintenant !

Avec un mouvement brusque et rapide, il se tourna dans la direction du mouvement qu'il avait entr'aperçu, se préparant par la même occasion à tirer sur la chose qui avait prit son frère.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce pendant un très court instant, le garçon s'étant arrêté dans son action, le doigt sur la détente, pouvant tirer à la moindre sueur coulait sur son visage et le long de son dos, lui provoquant la chair de poule. Ses mains tremblaient et quant à ses yeux, ils revenaient à leur plus grande taille avec les pupilles dilatées.

Il oublia de respirer pendant un moment.

« S-Sammy… ? »

C'était définitivement Sam qu'il regardait.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cadet frappait une surface plane qui, de là où Dean se trouvait, était transparente, mais sa logique apporta un sentiment d'horreur supplémentaire quand il réalisa que là où Sam était supposé être, il devait y avoir un miroir.

Et il se trouvait _derrière_ le miroir. _Dans_ le miroir.

« Ho...Bordel… »

Le revolver était depuis longtemps oublié sur le sol, il laissa ses jambes le porter jusqu'à son frère. Ce dernier semblait crier, voir même hurler, mais le son de sa voix ne parvenait pas par delà le miroir. C'était comme si on avait mis Sam en mode muet.

« Non de…tu fais jamais les choses à moitié hein ? » Il tenta de faire de l'humour, mais en vain.

Le silence fut sa réponse.

Dean laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et sourit par la même occasion. « T'en fais pas Sam. Je vais te sortir de là. » Il regarda son frère et vit que celui-ci lui donna un petit hochement de tête.

Mais leur moment de répit ne dura pas longtemps.

L'air devint à nouveau plus frais, se cristallisant devant ses yeux et ses cheveux de sa nuque remontèrent à nouveau. Il jura, prenant seulement conscience qu'il avait laissé ses armes à quelques pas de là.

Cette fois-ci cependant, la chose prit son temps et une étrange masse brumeuse se mit à tournoyer autour de Dean pendant que ce dernier tentait de bouger le moins possible. Des bras glacés entourèrent ses épaules et un corps serra tendrement l'ainé Winchester. Comme si l'esprit essayait de le bercer.

_« Viens donc mon enfant… »_

Il déglutit, mais ne bougea pas.

_« …Dans mon jardin des ombres… »_

_« …Il est temps maintenant… »_

Soudainement, les bras agrippèrent son cou d'une force si brutale que Dean ne put s'empêcher un jappement de douleur. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que l'esprit allait faire ensuite. Elle le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien et le regarda dans ses yeux bleus glacés.

_« …Chassons toutes ces douleurs et ces peines… »_

Elle lança le jeune garçon de l'autre côté de la pièce où son dos rencontra le miroir en face et si Dean avait pu voir la tête de son frère, il aurait vu ce dernier hurler sans pouvoir l'entendre, il aurait pu voir les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux et il aurait pu voir les traces rouges que faisaient les mains de Sam quand il les fracassaient contre le miroir qui ne se brisait pas.

Retombant à genoux, il laissa échapper un râle d'agonie et de peine. Et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il vit le fantôme d'Alexia se diriger lentement vers le miroir de Sam, parlant toujours de manière douce et posée.

_« Viens donc mon enfant…Il est temps de jouer… »_

* * *

Quand Dean se réveilla, la première chose qui lui vint fut une énorme lumière aveuglante. Si puissante qu'il dut refermer les yeux avec un grognement. Ses sens revenant lentement à lui, le jeune garçon put tout de suite, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore groggy, repérer des éléments pour savoir où il se trouvait exactement.

L'odeur d'antiseptique.

La douceur d'un matelas sous son dos en miettes.

La chaleur des couvertures sur son corps.

Un hôpital.

…Merde.

« Sam ! » fut ce qui sortit de sa bouche en premier. Il s'était relevé avec une vitesse accablante et jappa de douleur à nouveau. Son dos battait avec son coeur.

« Ho ! Doucement ! » Vint une fine voix dans sa direction.

Une de ses mains bandées vint sur son front. « …Que…Que s'est-il passé ?... »

Une infirmière entra dans son champ de vision. A l'allure douce et candide, elle lui sourit avec de vérifier l'état de son patient. « Vous ne vous souvenez de rien monsieur West ? »

_West._ Ok, il savait comment il se nommait. Les ambulanciers ont dû trouver ses faux-papiers près de son corps.

« …Les miroirs… »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. Vous aviez beaucoup de morceaux de verres dans le dos, mais ce n'était pas profond. Nous vous avons trouvé à la fête foraine. Je pense que la police voudra vous poser des questions. Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? Après toutes les disparitions ! Un jeune garçon comme vous ! Vous savez que le tueur a assassiné des adolescents de votre âge ? »

_Bang._ Il s'en souvient maintenant. Il se souvient de lady Mishford qui le balançait contre un miroir, d'où la douleur prononcée dans son dos, que cette femme l'avait attrapé par deux reprises et l'avait jeté comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout.

Et Sam…

« Merde ! Sam ! »

« Woh ! Doucement ! Calmez-vous ! » L'infirmière attrapa les épaules du malheureux tandis que celui-ci tenta en vain de descendre du lit de l'hôpital. « Vous êtes resté plusieurs jours inconscient ! Laissez votre corps récupéré bon sang ! »

Il accepta avec réticence, laissant son dos blessé embrasser la douceur du matelas lorsque la femme le repoussa lentement. Dean soupira. « Vous ne comprenez pas ! Mon frère…il…il est en danger ! Je dois aller le sauver ! »

Cela la ralentit. « Votre frère ? Vous voulez dire qu'il a disparu ? »

Un silence régna dans la pièce pendant que le jeune Winchester baissa les yeux sur ses couvertures. « Oui. Il a disparu juste avant que je perde connaissance. »

« Nous appellerons la police pour cela. Nous vous en faîte pas, nous le retrouverons. En attendant, reposez-vous.»

_L'esprit d'Alexia semblait garder ses victimes vivantes pendant cinq jours…_Pensa Dean pendant quelques secondes. Puis sa tête se releva rapidement vers l'infirmière.

« Nous sommes le combien ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, combien de temps étais-je inconscient ? »

« …Hum…Votre état n'était pas critique. Les bouts de verres dans votre dos n'ont rien touché d'important quant à vos mains, elles guériront rapidement et il n'y aura pas de conséquences… »

« COMBIEN ? »

« Woh ! On se calme !...Cinq jours plus ou moins…Nous sommes le deux mai… »_ Violent le gamin..._

Cela valu un petit rire dramatique du garçon. « Quel anniversaire Sam… »

* * *

Le froid.

C'était une des pires choses dans cet endroit. Son souffle revenait tout le temps en vague bouffée d'air devant ses yeux et même s'il faisait horriblement froid, Sam ne pouvait mourir.

Pas avant que la femme ne le décide.

_« Dors maintenant… »_

« …N-Non… »

Elle n'attendait que cela. Le voir dormir pour pouvoir enfin terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Non seulement Alexia utilisait ses miroirs pour emprisonner ses victimes, mais elle utilisait la force de vie de ceux-ci pour pouvoir rester permis les vivants et se délectait de leur peur ainsi que de leur espoir de sortir. Cinq jours. C'est le temps que les prisonniers tenaient généralement.

Cinq jours. Mais pour lui cela semblait tellement plus long. Ses forces commençaient à le quitter petit à petit et il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps.

_« Bientôt nous serons loin… »_

La magicienne avait posé ses mains glacées sur les joues de Sam, tentant de le bercer pour pouvoir l'endormir. Il fronça les sourcils.

Son corps était fatigué. Non, oublions le mot « fatigué ». Epuisé était le terme exact. Et son intuition lui disait qu'il avait une mine horrible en ce moment. Il avait raison. Son teint commençait lentement à virer au bleu, ses doigts étaient sanguinolents à force de fracasser ses poings contre le miroir pour essayer de s'échapper. Du sang coulait librement de ses yeux, de son nez et de sa bouche, mais cela il savait que c'était Alexia qui le tuait progressivement.

« _Bientôt nous serons loin, au calme et le silence régnera… »_

Le désespoir le guettait maintenant, le petit Winchester n'ayant pas vu son frère depuis une période assez longue, il commençait à croire que ce dernier avait décidé d'abandonner. Il était effrayé par cette créature, cette chose qui semblait vouloir l'amadouer avec de la tendresse pour pouvoir mieux le tuer.

« A-A-Arrêtez…St-Stop… »

Les mains le serrèrent un peu plus, si fort que pendant un instant Sam ne pouvait plus respirer. Mais après quelques secondes l'esprit le lâcha, lui laissant la magnifique possibilité de sentir l'air givré revenir dans ses poumons et qui lui donnait un mal de chien à la gorge.

S'il devait mourir ici, ne pourrait-il pas au moins dire un dernier mot à ses proches ?

La douleur se fit sentir partout dans son corps pendant que la chose aspirait la vie hors de lui et Sam ferma les yeux.

« D-D-Dean…Fais vite…je t'en prie… »

Et si Dean avait décidé lui aussi de partir?

Non, il ne ferait jamais ça.

C'est avec cette dernière impression qu'il sourit une dernière fois avant d'accepter l'obscurité.

* * *

Son sac remplit de munitions avait apparemment été bien caché, étant donné que la police ne lui avait rien dit de cela à l'hôpital. Et en parlant de cet endroit, Dean ne put retenir un faible sourire en imaginant la tête de l'infirmière quand elle remarquerait qu'il s'était échappé avec toutes ses affaires et un petit mot sur l'oreiller : « De retour bientôt ».

La deuxième virée vers le palais des miroirs n'était pas plus dure que la première. Malgré le barrage de la police et les quelques agents qui patrouillaient dans la fête foraine entière en permanence, Dean sut se glisser à nouveau dans les couloirs sombres et inquiétants de cette chère magicienne. Son dos le tuait ainsi que ses mains et il boitait lors de sa progression vers le miroir de Sam.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

« Sam. » Murmura le grand-frère. La panique se fit rapidement sentir, ainsi que l'horreur d'avoir perdu le petit, cependant Dean ne perdit pas espoir.

S'il devait fouiller à nouveau toute la maison pour trouver le miroir qui emprisonnait son frère, alors il le ferait !

L'air se refroidit étrangement pendant qu'il clopinait dans le bâtiment, mais Dean était prêt, trouvant son arme au sol, là où il l'avait fait tomber la première fois et tenta de chercher Alexia. Il n'eut cependant pas eu affaire à cet esprit, mais plutôt à un jeune garçon. Ce dernier était assez jeune, il devait avoir son âge et il y avait une touffe de cheveux blonds, qui avec l'obscurité de la pièce semblait plutôt blanche. L'adolescent avait du sang séché sur ses joues et sur son menton. Le grand-frère Winchester fronça les sourcils.

L'esprit parla. « Tu cherches ton frère ? »

Il hocha la tête, le fantôme sourit. « …Tu…es la première victime d'Alexia… ? » La raison pour laquelle il avait deviné, c'était parce que le garçon portait des vêtements de l'époque. « Donne-moi une bonne raison pour pas farcir ton petit cul de sel…. »

Souriant, le fantôme des années trente le regardait avec intérêt. « Maiiis…Parce que je sais où est ton frère. »

Dean leva les sourcils, mais gardait toujours la première victime en joue. « Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? »

L'interlocuteur ne répondit pas et disparut, juste avant de réapparaitre à un de ces fameux carrefours. Sa main se leva et il pointa dans la direction de droite. « Tu dois te dépêcher. _Sam_ n'en a plus pour longtemps. »

_Croire ?_

_Ou ne pas croire ?_

_Croire ?_

_Ou ne pas…_Et puis merde !

Ses jambes se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes dans la direction de l'esprit. « Pourquoi seulement aider maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu Sam ? »

« Sam lui n'est pas seul. »

« Qu… »

Il était parti.

Dean soupira.

Ho ces esprits…

* * *

Le long des couloirs, il y trouva une entrée secrète. Le passage était si noir que personne n'aurait pu voir cet endroit. Mais ''mystérieusement'', la porte était déverrouillée et légèrement entre-ouverte à l'intention du grand-frère. Peut-être était-ce son nouvel ami fantôme qui l'avait ouverte pour lui ?

Apparemment, la pièce dans laquelle il aboutit était le bureau de la magicienne. Personne n'était venu ranger cet endroit remarqua Dean avec dégout. Le papier peint qui aurait pu être couleur rose avant était devenu délavé et sale avec les années, une odeur de moisi et celle de la chair en décomposition faisant son chemin aux narines du garçon. Des affiches d'Alexia régnaient en maîtres, elle et son palais monstrueux sur chaque bout de papier. L'endroit était poussiéreux et sa gorge commençait lentement à le démanger.

Mais quelle était cette odeur de décomposition?

La réponse à sa question se fit savoir tout de suite quand il tourna la tête vers la droite. Un corps se trouvait sur une chaise, face à une coiffeuse. D'après le reflet dans le miroir, le visage était méconnaissable, la peau était sèche et brune, mais Dean reconnu les vêtements.

_Voilà pourquoi le fantôme du gamin des années trente était toujours ici. _Se dit-il en tournant la tête à nouveau dans la direction opposée.

Et soudainement, son souffle se retrouva coincé dans sa gorge irritée.

Sam. Il voyait Sam à nouveau !

C'est avec un froncement de sourcil et le nom de son frère encore sur les lèvres que Dean couru vers l'enfant qu'il avait presque élevé.

Le petit était toujours dans le miroir, mais celui-ci était différent. Nettement plus grand que le précédent, Sam semblait toujours avoir l'air coincé dans une boîte de carton. Le reste du verre effleurait le plafond et les pieds du miroir étaient couverts d'argent et de pierres noires.

Totalement à l'effigie de cette psychotique d'Alexia.

Quant à Sam…

Son petit-frère avait les yeux fermés et il lui faisait face. De grandes cernes mauves se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Le reste du visage était ensanglanté, mais sans blessures apparentes. Le sang coulant de ses yeux, de ses narines et de sa bouche, Dean ne put retenir un soupir tremblant en voyant la forme inerte de son cadet.

« Non…c'est pas vrai… »

Ses doigts bandés et dont les durillons avaient recouvert les endroits stratégiques, effleurèrent doucement la surface froide et lisse pendant qu'il laissa échapper un long soupir tremblant.

« Rends…rends-le…moi… »

Il s'humecta les lèvres et tenta de se calmer un peu, posant non seulement sa deuxième main sur la surface, mais aussi en y posant son front. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la voix ne s'élève à nouveau dans les airs. Seulement cette fois, elle n'était pas effrayée ou encore hésitante, cette voix ne tremblait pas. Au contraire, ce qui sortit de sa bouche était aussi froid et aussi austère que le miroir vers qui il parlait.

« Rends-le-moi. »

Silence. Alexia apparu du côté de Sam, se positionnant derrière son frère pour que Dean puisse admirer l'esprit tuer son petit-frère, souriant à l'ainé pendant qu'elle tenait les joues de l'adolescent.

_« Trop tard… » _Dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il baissa la tête, laissant les larmes prendre le dessus sur son corps, descendant en cascade le long de ses joues alors qu'il écarta les mains de la surface glacée pour y marteler le mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

« Rends-le-moi ! »

Un de ses poings rencontra le mur, suivi de l'autre pendant qu'il hurlait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Rends…»

Coup de poing.

« Moi… »

Coup de poing.

« …mon… »

Coup de poing.

« …FRERE ! »

Malheureusement, le plus jeune de la fratrie Winchester ne répondait pas, ni ne bougeait. Il restait immobile face au visage désespéré de Dean. Les cris cessèrent et notre héros resta longtemps devant ce miroir, les mains pleines de sang pendant que ses genoux tombèrent au sol. Sa respiration était rapide et profonde, la sueur coulait le long de son dos. « **SAM!**»

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce et la réalisation lui vint au cerveau comme une balle. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à toute vitesse, la vie de Sammy en dépendait.

Pourquoi Alexia ne l'avait pas attaqué cette fois ?

La conversation avec l'infirmière lui revint en mémoire.

_**« Vous savez que le tueur a assassiné des adolescents de votre âge ? »**_

Et si le fantôme ne l'avait pas attaqué parce qu'il était une gêne, mais pour pouvoir le tuer après ? Elle prendrait Sam, assommerait Dean pour pouvoir s'occuper de son frère pendant les cinq jours dont elle avait besoin et ensuite, le grand Winchester aurait été le suivant sur la liste. C'était assez logique. L'esprit a été perturbé de voir deux frères, étant donné qu'elle s'attaquait toujours à des enfants seuls. Voilà les informations qu'il n'avait pas !

Très bien. Si elle voulait Dean...

« …Va s'y. »

Sa tête se releva et il put avoir un contact visuel avec Alexia. « Emmène-moi dans ce fameux jardin des ombres. »

Il eut encore un long moment de silence pendant lequel la magicienne regarda Dean comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis, sans un moment d'hésitation, elle sortit du miroir, laissant sa forme brumeuse loin de son frère, ce qui était déjà une bonne nouvelle en soi. Ses doigts glacés se posèrent sur ses joues, le forçant à se relever et Alexia se dirigea tout de suite en direction du miroir, où il entra petit à petit.

C'était très étrange.

L'impression de flotter, mais aussi la désagréable impression de mourir doucement, bercé non seulement par les paroles de la femme, mais aussi par les pleurs et les sanglots de ses précédentes victimes. Les cris…Les pleurs…Cela le rendait fou ! Les abysses étaient grands et ténébreux, il eut un petit frisson et une grimace quand il sentit le souffle froid entrer en contact avec sa peau meurtrie.

Sam n'était plus très loin maintenant, ayant l'air toujours aussi…Inerte.

Il tenta de crier le nom de son frère mais l'air glacial le stoppa pendant un instant. Pourtant, il n'était même pas encore rentré en entier dans le miroir. Seules jambes étaient à l'extérieur et Dean comptait bien se servir de cela.

« **HEY !** » La magicienne s'arrêta devant cet élan d'agressivité, surprise et un froncement de sourcil vint défigurer son visage délicat. Hors de sa poche, il sortit le revolver qu'il avait oublié la dernière fois, mit en joue Alexia et tira.

La femme s'avança légèrement pour l'arrêter, plantant ses longs ongles dans les joues de Dean, avant de disparaitre avec le sel de sa balle et le grand-frère fut tranquille pour un moment.

Il arriva à la hauteur de Sam et attrapa le petit avec force. Son étreinte sur son frère ne céda pas et Dean utilisa ses pieds ainsi que le mur sur lequel était appuyé le miroir pour pouvoir utiliser ses jambes comme leviers, se propulsant lui et son frère hors de portée de la magicienne avec un cri de rage, faisant écho parmi les pleurs de douleur et de peine.

Alors que la douleur avait disparue à l'intérieur du miroir pendant sa petite escale, maintenant qu'il était en dehors, le pauvre Dean eut l'impression que des millions de seringues s'amusaient le long de son dos, là où les débris de verre s'y étaient logés. Sam était toujours inconscient dans ses bras et cela l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Et tandis qu'ils retombèrent tous les deux contre le sol sale et poussiéreux du bureau avec un bruit sourd, l'ainé poussa un cri de douleur lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le bois, accentué par son poids et celui de Sam.

« Sam ! »

Alexia sembla avoir abandonné après avoir été touchée et un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Laissant Dean seul. Totalement _seul._

« Répond-moi ! »

Il était toujours knock-out, la joue ensanglantée sur la poitrine de son frère qui, ne pouvait plus bouger un seul de ses muscles. Remonter Sam avait été quelque chose de vraiment éreintant et pour lui qui était sorti de l'hôpital il y a à peine quelques heures, ce fut un exploit.

« Allez petit homme ! Répond-moi ! »

Il n'aimait pas le calme. Généralement, le calme ne venait que lorsque lui et son frère se disputait ou encore si son père et Sam se querellait. Ce n'était pas normal.

« …C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui…T-Tu sais, quand tu a-avais cinq ans…je t'ai fais croire que les hot-dog…C'était vraiment du chien… » Il rit un peu, la fatigue le faisant bégayer légèrement et de ses mains tremblantes ainsi qu'ensanglantées sous les pansements, il parcourut ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère comme s'il essayait de l'endormir. « …Tu n'as pas mangé de hot...h-hot-dog pendant des mois !... »

Dean leva un peu la tête pour voir si son cadet avait bougé, mais malheureusement il était toujours aussi calme et…si peu _vivant_. « Mais après, qua-and tu as compris que c'était une blague… » Il s'arrêta, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses tempes et continua d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit-frère.

Silence.

Il sentit la tête de Sam bouger contre sa poitrine, le sentait trembler par la fatigue et la douleur. L'adolescent de quatorze ans leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son grand-frère et héros.

« …C-C-C-C'était l…La ho-onte…Mais…C-C'est pas pire…que de pleurer…Comme une gonz-z-zesse… »

Oui il pleurait. Mais pour le moment, Dean n'en avait rien à battre et releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de son frère. Ce dernier soupira de fatigue et remit sa tête contre Dean.

« J-J-Je suis fat-t-t-tigué Dean…Et…Et j'ai fr-froid… »

« Ok S-Sammy. On v-v-va rentr-rer… »

Le garçon sourit. « O-Ouais…C-C-Ca-a l'air d'un b-b-b-bon plan…. »

Les deux se relevèrent _très_ doucement, Dean aidant son cadet et pendant cette courte période de calme, le grand-frère retira sa veste en cuir et la tendit à Sam. Il tremblait de froid, ses dents claquaient et le sang avait déjà commencé à sécher. « Allons-y. »

Mais juste avant qu'ils ne se relèvent, la température de la pièce baissa d'un cran, l'air se montrant en petit nuage blanc devant leur nez. Il y avait aussi une odeur de mort, beaucoup plus importante que d'habitude, non sans ajouter que leurs sens leur disait à tous les deux qu'il était temps de partir. Alexia apparu à nouveau devant eux, plus furieuse que jamais.

« Ho c'est pas vrai ! Ca lui arrive jamais de prendre des vacances ? » L'adrénaline leur revint à tous les deux, les réveillant immédiatement.

Elle se mit à la charge comme une furie, prête à attaquer les deux garçons qui, sous le choc ne bougèrent pas et attendirent le coup. La magicienne ne fit pas une longue route cependant et un coup de feu retentit de la pièce. L'esprit disparu à nouveau avec un horrible cri et le silence revint dans le bureau.

Ce n'était pas Dean ni Sam qui avait tiré, mais un père très _très _en colère qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la porte du bureau, un shot-gun encore fumant dans les mains ainsi qu'un regard noir qui ferait pâlir les démons.

«** Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, ne cherche mes fils, compris ? **»

A cette remarque, Dean se retourna vers son frère, encore abasourdit par cette nouvelle apparition et sourit à pleines dents.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il allait revenir ! »

* * *

« Mange ta purée. »

Secouement de tête.

« Manga ta purée Sam. »

Secouement de tête plus vif. « C'est encore plus dégeu que lorsque tu cuisines. »

« Je cuisine parfaitement bien Sammy, c'est toi que ne sait pas apprécier la vraie saveur de ce que je prépare. Avec tous ces trucs…verts que tu manges…»

« On appelle ça des légumes Dean. »

Long silence pendant lequel les deux frères se jetèrent de faux regards noirs.

Dean sourit et soupira. « Mange ta purée. »

Leur père les avaient conduit dans le même hôpital où le grand-frère avait passé les cinq derniers jours. Il fut accueilli par la même infirmière qui, en guise de bonjour, lui donna presque une gifle, hurlant quelque chose comme : « On ne quitte pas un hôpital alors que l'on est encore blessé ! » Mais il suspectait que cela avait quelque chose avoir avec la facture qu'il n'avait pas encore payé.

Il ne se souvient pas très bien de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau d'Alexia. Son père avait fait une apparition surprise et leur avaient sauvé la mise à tous les deux. Mais ils avaient été tellement fatigués de toute cette expérience que Sam perdit à nouveau connaissance quand sa tête toucha le cuir des sièges de l'Impala et quant à lui, c'est à l'hôpital qu'il céda à l'obscurité.

« Ton frère a raison Sam. Tu as besoin de force, mange ta purée. » Interrompit la voix grave de son père. Ce dernier rentra rapidement et positionna sa chaise entre les lits de ses fils, sortant un journal et l'ouvrant calmement.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? »

John reçut des sourires. Faibles, mais ils étaient là.

« Mieux. » Admit Sam en chipotant la fameuse purée de sa fourchette. Leur regard se tournèrent vers Dean.

« Moi ? Je vais aussi bien qu'une personne qui s'est faite balancée contre des miroirs. Ca fait encore plus de cicatrices à ajouter à mon tableau…» Il prit le carton de jus de pommes sur son plateau repas et sirota tranquillement son continu.

Le sourire de son petit-frère s'agrandit. « Ah ? C'est pas toi qui disais il y a quelques temps, que les cicatrices c'était comme ''un aimant à filles'' ? »

« Ca l'est. Mais pas quand mon dos ressemble à un jeu d'oxo ! »

« Bonne blague. -Sam se tourna vers son père.-Ceci dit, il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas…Depuis combien de temps tu étais rentré papa ? »

« Je suis rentré plus tôt. C'était une fausse alerte…-Le regard de John s'assombrit pendant un instant-Je vous ai cherché dans tout l'hôtel. Il n'y avait personne…Mais j'ai trouvé les documents que vous aviez réunis sur cet esprit et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour savoir où vous étiez. »

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la pièce et John comprit que ses fils se sentaient coupables. Oui il était en colère. Mais rien que de les avoir vus, blessé et tout ce sang sur le plancher, le père Winchester ne pouvait rester en colère plus longtemps. Il se leva et regarda ses enfants. Sam était occupé de jouer avec sa purée tandis que Dean essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à l'invasion des légumes dans son assiette.

« Hey Sam. Puisque je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire, que dirais-tu d'aller au parc d'attraction, toi, Dean et moi ? »

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là._ Voilà le vrai sens de cette proposition. Le cadet semblait avoir comprit car il lâcha sa fourchette, tourna sa pleine attention vers son père avec des yeux comme des soucoupes remplis d'espoir et un sourire qui lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Sérieusement ? »

John hocha la tête et sourit. « Oui bien sûr. »

S'il avait pu, Sam en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. A la place, il se retourna vers son frère, qui lui regardait son père comme si son père venait d'un autre monde. « Tu as entendu Dean ? »

L'aîné finit par sourire. « Oui Sam…Cool hein ? »

« Super. Je vais régler quelques affaires à l'hôtel et en attendant, reposez-vous bien les enfants et Sam ? Mange ta purée. »

Cela valut un rire moqueur de Dean. Mais juste avant que John ne sorte de la chambre en déposant le journal sur la table, ce dernier eut le temps de dire :

« Mange tes légumes Dean. »

Et si les deux jeunes Winchester avaient été plus attentif, ils auraient vu à la première page du journal, en gros titre :

_**Un incendie ravage le Palais des glaces de la Grande Magicienne Alexia Mishford !**_

* * *

_The End! Mais qui a mis le feu à l'attraction? Mystère, mystère..._

_Le prochain tag arriverait beaucoup plus rapidement, étant donné que les examens c'est fini dans moins d'une semaine! _

_J'espère que cela vous a plu..._

_On se revoit pour le prochain tag et je vous dis à tous et à toutes, bonne nuit!_


	9. Sur la route

_Bonsoir (ou bonjour) à tous ^-^ pour commencer je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, j'ai été vraiment vraiment émue, merci, merciiiiiiiii! XD Je suis aussi contente de voir que mes "faux-tags" plaisent aussi, ça veux dire que je pourrai encore en écrire. Je me répète, mais je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire et bien sûr ceux qui prennent le temps de les lire!_

_A propos de ce tag: Toujours Bloody-Mary (mon Dieu j'aime cet épisode :) ), on passe à une petite scène manquée qui se déroule juste avant l'entrée en scène des frères durant l'épisode. On voit beaucoup les rêves de Sam pendant la saison 1 n'est-ce pas? Mais on ne voit pas beaucoup le regard extérieur de Dean à propos de ça (ou pas que je m'en souvienne...) alors voilà!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Sam bouger.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'inhabituel pour le plus jeune de bouger en dormant, c'est pourquoi Dean ne prend pas compte de ces mouvements répétitifs et continue de regarder la route qui les mèneront à Toledo. Ses doigts volent doucement près de la radio, baissant le son des Rolling Stones en gardant cependant un œil attentif sur la route.

Quoi qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir.

Des arbres, des centaines et des centaines…d'arbres.

Sam bouge encore, cette fois-ci de manière plus rapide, mais rien de bien alarmant.

Dean fronce les sourcils et se permet de jeter un regard vers son cadet. Il n'y avait presque rien d'anormal; le petit dormait, sa respiration revenant à de longues bouffées d'air. Une seule chose dérangeait l'ainé pourtant.

Le froncement de sourcil qu'arborait le plus jeune. Ce n'était rien de dramatique, mais quand même.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Dean avait remarqué la manière dont Sam dormait (surtout quand ledit garçon était malade et que le grand-frère devait surveiller sa fièvre toute la nuit),il était toujours calme, montrant parfois un sourire d'idiot quand ses rêves étaient des plus plaisants. Jamais, il ne dormait avec un froncement de sourcil sauf en cas de disputes ou de chasses importantes (généralement dans ce cas, il ne dormait _pas du tout_). Mais la dernière chasse n'était qu'un Wendigo de bas étage que Sam avait lui-même cuit à point il y a deux jours. Les deux ne s'étaient pas disputés non plus, donc la présence d'un froncement de sourcil pendant le sommeil était anormal, même pour lui.

Mais il ne dit rien et continuait de conduire en silence, tapotant silencieusement et en rythme avec la cassette dans le poste.

La route est normale. Il y a beaucoup d'arbres et on y voit des champs à perte de vue, parfois des vaches dont l'odeur l'incommode un peu, mais à part ça, la vue est agréable et Dean se surprend à sourire à pleine dents.

Sam bouge encore sur sa droite, le froncement de sourcil de l'ainé revient à la charge.

Toledo n'est plus si loin désormais et son petit-frère a _vraiment_ besoin de sommeil. Il doit, _non_, Dean est _obligé _de le laisser prendre du repos. Il en va de sa vie et de la sienne, mais il en va surtout de la santé mentale de Sam. Le cadet lui parlera c'est certain, un jour son coeur d'artichaut ne pourra plus encaisser les coups que la vie lui projette. Cependant, l'ainé sait qu'il attendra le dernier moment pour lui dire, le moment où il sera à son point de limite.

Et peut-être à son point de non retour, mais ça Dean jure devant Dieu qu'il réagira avant même que son petit-frère y parvienne.

Alors, le voilà dans son Impala de rêve, conduisant à vive allure sur les pierres roulantes tandis que Sam dormait. Il y a beaucoup d'arbres, des champs partout ainsi que du bétail quelque peu odorant. Le ciel devant eux est bleu avec pas mal de nuages gris, mais la couleur éclatante triomphe tout de même.

Un mouvement sur sa droite reprend son attention.

La tête de son frère tourne de droite à gauche de manière régulière mais doucement. Il connait déjà ce qu'il y a dans la tête du garçon.

Un cauchemar.

Dean pense qu'il devrait déjà réveiller Sam, mais il a tellement besoin de sommeil; des cernes ornent son visage, ses réflexes diminuent petit à petit, ses mouvements sont moins précis. Sam n'a pas besoin, Sam _**doit**_ dormir. Obligé. Pas d'alternative.

Alors, il fait semblant de ne pas le voir et retourne à nouveau son attention sur la route, même si cela lui déchire l'âme et le coeur de voir les blessures mentales de Sammy l'affecter à ce point sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose.

Les arbres sont toujours aussi nombreux sur les côtés de la route, le ciel devient plus gris alors qu'il se dirige en silence minus sa radio, la respiration de son frère et le bruit de moteur. Ca ne dérange pas Sam dans son sommeil, ce bruit de moteur était presque une berceuse pour lui.

La route est normale, la route est belle. Bien tracée, sans trou pour troubler son envie de vitesse.

Il voit Sam bouger, encore plus nerveusement et cette fois-ci, Dean _entend_.

« _N-Non…_ »

C'est un murmure, un soupir qui passe presque inaperçu, mais pas dans ''ses supers oreilles de grand-frère génial.''. Il fronce encore les sourcils.

Sam doit dormir, Sam doit se reposer!

_« …Jess… !_ »

Ok, ça suffit.

Le grand Winchester freine lentement pour ne pas envoyer le nez de Sammy contre la boite à gant. Il coupe soigneusement la musique et se range sur le bas-côté de la route parfaite.

Il y a des arbres, le ciel est devenu assez noir depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé.

Et Sam cauchemardait.

Les mains de Dean quittent le volant et atterrissent avec force sur les épaules de son frangin. « Sam. »

Il ne répond pas, mais il faut beaucoup pour qu'un Winchester abandonne. L'ainé secoue le cadet avec un peu plus de force. « Sam ! »

« Ce n'est pas réel Sam ! » Il se rapproche de son frère et commence à lui tapoter les joues.

Les yeux dudit jeune homme s'ouvrent tellement vite que Dean n'a pas le temps de réagir et pendant un millième de seconde il y a du silence.

Puis…

Sam s'exclame, halète un peu et tente de se relever à toute vitesse sans s'apercevoir que son frère n'est pas loin près de lui.

L'effet est immédiat.

Le front du cadet heurte l'arcade sourcilière de Dean qui n'avait pas vu le coup arriver. Les frères s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, Dean se plaque contre sa vitre et Sam appuie un peu plus sa tête contre le siège en cuir. Ils restèrent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Sam se tenait le front et que son partenaire de toujours couvrait la partie douloureuse de son visage de la paume de sa main, maugréant tous deux des injures dans un souffle de colère.

« Non…Mais…Ca va pas ? »

Le jeune Winchester continuait de frotter son front douloureux tout en lui jettant un regard noir. « J'ai pas franchement l'habitude d'avoir ta tronche juste devant moi quand je me réveille. »

« Tu sais, y a des filles qui tueraient pour avoir juste un coup d'œil de ma beauté fatale. » Il sourit puis retrouve son sérieux, se frottant toujours l'arcade. « …Tu veux en parler ? »

« ...Plus tard. »

« D'aaaaaacord. » _Autant parler à un mur. Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer d'argumenter avec lui__. _Ses mains retournent sur le volant, mais il garde ses yeux sur Sam. « Tu veux te reposer encore un peu avant qu'on arrive à Toledo ? »

Le grand-frère voit le petit tressaillir un quart de seconde avant de sourire un peu. « Non ça va, j'ai assez dormit. »

« Une ou deux heures sur trois jours, ce n'est pas dormir. C'est du suicide. »

A nouveau regard froid, puis silence avant que Dean ne remette la radio en route. Ce dernier continue de parler. « On arrive dans une demi-heure. Tu peux encore dormir. »

« Non non, je t'ai dit que ça ira. Hey Dean ? »

La voiture avait déjà reprit une vitesse de croisière et le concerné tourne légèrement sa tête pour voir celle de Sam. « Ouaip ? »

« Si je m'endors encore, réveille-moi. »

Il semble hésiter pendant quelques secondes puis murmure un : « Comme tu veux. »

Les minutes passent et après un certain lapse de temps, un mouvement sur sa droite attire son attention.

La tête du plus jeune bascule d'avant en arrière, montrant manifestement que ce dernier essayait de ne pas tomber endormit. Pour luter contre la somnolence qui le guettait, Sam clignait des yeux de manière constante.

« J'sais… » Murmure-t'il d'une voix endormie. Dean hausse les sourcils.

« Tu sais ? »

« Je sais que ce…n'est pas réel… »

Le regard de l'ainé s'obscurcit. «...Ouais...»

« …Mais c'est dur… »

Il s'était rendormit, sa tête basculant finalement en arrière en se reposant sur le siège de L'Impala, laissant un grand-frère perplexe.

_Sam se repose._

Il lui avait dit de le réveiller au cas où le sommeil avait prit le dessus, mais Dean ne se blâme pas un instant. A la place, sa main droite va à son poste et il diminue une fois de plus le son.

_Sam doit dormir._

Ils devront en parler un jour ou l'autre. Mais pour le moment, la grand-frère lui laisse encore un peu répit. Il remarque qu'il commence à pleuvoir et met en route les essuies-glaces.

Ce sont les larmes non-versées.

* * *

_Fin! _

_L'idée originale, c'était Dean qui se prenait un coup de boule par Sam XD_

_Ceci dit, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et bien sûr, nous nous reverrons pour le prochain tagounet!_

_Ciao ^-^!_


	10. Enterrement

_Ho mon Dieu, un tag! Ca fait siiiiii longtemps ! __Voici un tag de l'épisode 6 : Ubiquité/Skin. Ici une nouvelle scène manquée qui se déroule quelques jours après la mort du polymorphe mais avant que les Winchester ne quittent St. Louis._

_Merci pour tous les commentaires et bonne lecture à tous! _

* * *

Pourquoi était-il venu ici ?

A cette question, Sam n'avait aucune réponse.

Ici, dans ce cimetière à St. Louis, devant cette tombe au nom si familier, sur cette fausse pelouse qui était trop verte pour être réelle, en face de ce cercueil bon-marché qui pourrirait sous terre dans quelques mois.

Il était seul, sauf pour le père qui ne cessait de raconter au combien la vie n'avait pas été facile pour Dean Winchester, devenu maintenant serial killer de la ville…et qui était bel et bien mort aux yeux de tous.

Le fait que le nom de son frère était gravé dans la pierre qu'il regardait le troublait plus qu'on ne pouvait imaginer.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas un membre de sa famille qui se retrouverait bientôt six pieds sous terre. Non, son frère était sûrement dans leur chambre d'hôtel à rechercher une autre chasse ou peut-être était-il chez Rebecca? Son amie devait être sans doute traumatisée de l'horrible épreuve qu'ils avaient tous passé il y a presque trois jours.

Mais Sam ne s'était pas arrêté là. Avec le visage de son frère à découvert dans toute la ville, voir même dans l'état, le mieux pour lui serait de s'effacer pour un moment. Avec quelques coups de main de sa part (et avec l'accord de son ainé bien sûr), la police en avait conclu que « Dean Winchester» et lui seul avait commis les crimes odieux de ces derniers jours, ce qui laissait Zack et le reste des victimes du polymorphe libres et innocentés.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le fait de mettre tout cela sur le dos de son frère, mais maintenant les deux garçons n'avaient absolument plus le droit de retourner en arrière. Dean n'en voyait que des avantages et lui avait donné carte blanche pour faire ce qu'il fallait, comme il fallait.

« Voulez-vous dire un mot en l'honneur du défunt, monsieur ? » La voix du prêtre le sortit de sa rêverie et le petit (-grand) Sammy leva les yeux avec un peu de surprise.

« Non. » Répondit le chasseur en secouant lentement la tête. Son visage était encore enflé des coups de Dea-…du polymorphe et l'autre homme le dévisagea un instant. « Nous n'étions pas…vraiment amis. » D'un petit mouvement de la main, il désigna ses lèvres fendues, sa joue gonflée et rouge ainsi que son œil poché.

Donnant un sourire sympathique à la personne de foi en face de lui, celui-ci referma sa Bible avant de s'approcher de Sam avec tact. « Et serait-il indiscret de vous demander pourquoi est-vous venu à son enterrement ? »

L'intéressé fut complètement désarçonné par la question et jeta un nouveau regard vers la pierre tombale.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

C'était le fait de voir le nom de Dean écrit sur cette horrible chose, dans cet horrible endroit. Ce n'était surtout pas pour cette créature qui avait bien failli le tuer avec les mains de son frère.

C'était le fait d'avoir été obligé d'identifier le corps avec Rebecca pour pouvoir jouer le jeu avec la police et ainsi en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette affaire.

C'était juste…_étrange_. S'il pouvait se permettre de dire ce mot.

Alors, pour ne pas laisser le prêtre sans réponse, Sam répondit par la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« J'avais pitié. »

Cela sembla le contenter. « Ho…Hé bien je suppose que c'est très gentil de votre part….après tout ce qu'il a fait, le pauvre va tout de même pouvoir trouver le repos éternel. »

Le vieil homme lui mit une main sur l'épaule en signe de reconnaissance puis sortit à son aise hors du cimetière, laissant le cadet des frères Winchester pensif.

Alors qu'il scrutait toujours la tombe du regard, des pas rapides attirèrent son attention. Une personne, plus petite que lui s'approcha presque en courant. Les yeux de Sam s'attardèrent sur ce nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Dean, emmitouflé dans un des sweat-shirts de son frère, son visage caché par une magnifique casquette de baseball démodée.

« L'enterrement est déjà fini ? ? »

Il mit les mains dans ses poches. « Yup. »

« Hoooo, merde ! »

Sourire faisait trop mal pour le plus jeune, cependant il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de remonter pour ensuite grimacer de douleur quand les stéri-strips pincèrent sa peau encore trop sensible. Son frère lui donna _**le**_ regard.

Le type de regard qui disait haut et fort : « _J'aurai dû arriver dix minutes plus tôt !_ _C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute..._-»

« Dean. »

« Quoi ? »

« Relax, vieux. Il est mort de toute façon. »

Ainsi, il n'y avait pas que Sam Winchester qui savait broyer du noir !

« Encore heureux ! De toute façon, même si les balles en argent ne fonctionnaient pas, je lui aurai botté le cul jusqu'en Enfer moi-même ! »

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche du plus grand des deux tandis que Dean et lui s'éloignaient lentement du trou de terre.

« Alors Dean, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se tirer une balle ? »

« Et toi, de te retrouver à l'enterrement d'un polymorphe ? Je savais que t'étais une petite nature, mais à ce point ! »

Le second rire de son frère fut un peu plus forcé et Dean roula les yeux, donnant un coup de poing amical sur son épaule. Et quand Sam se tourna vers lui, son ainé avait ce fameux sourire qui lui disait: «_ Arrête de t'en faire pour si peu!»_

« Relax, vieux. » Dean mit à son tour les mains dans ses poches. « Ce n'était pas moi. »


	11. Calme

_I'M BACK! _

_Avec un nouveau tag, sur l'épisode 7, "L'homme au crochet/Hook man". Ce n'est pas mon épisode préféré et donc je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du tag que je présente aujourd'hui._

_Ce tag se situe pendant l'épisode, lorsque les Winchester recherchent des informations sur l'homme au crochet à la bibliothèque._

_Bonne lecture :D._

* * *

« Alors, c'était comme ça. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux du document qu'il analysait. « Quoi ? »

Leur regard se rencontrèrent, Dean présentant la bibliothèque avec des gestes de la main. « Ta vie, sans nous. C'était calme. »

A ça, le petit-frère souffla un peu d'amusement tout en se retournant à nouveau sur son papier. « Très calme, oui. »

« Je suppose que ça devait être étrange autant de calme. »

Le grand-frère observa son cadet alors que celui-ci continuait de fixer les archives. Puis, ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

« Oui, c'était bizarre…au début. » Sam parut perplexe. « Je peux savoir pourquoi on parle de ''calme'' et ''d'étrange'' tout à coup ? »

L'intéressé leva les mains et fit la grimace. « Ho pour rien ! Juste…pour…discuter…voilà tout. »

« Tu n'as jamais voulu discuter. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

La bibliothécaire émit un bruyant « Chut ! » et les deux frères baissèrent rapidement la tête vers l'analyse de leurs documents, sans un mot de plus. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Dean reprit la parole.

« Quand tu étais parti…c'était plutôt calme. »

Sam posa son menton dans la paume de sa main. « Je suppose que ça devait être étrange autant de calme. »

« Au début. »

Chacun hocha la tête, montrant à l'autre toute la compréhension qu'ils éprouvaient.

« Tu as aimé le calme ? » Demanda l'aîné après un temps de réflexion.

« Beaucoup. J'avais un logement, ma _propre _carte d'identité, des amis…Jess… » Il parut hésiter pendant un moment, une boule s'étant déjà logée dans sa gorge. « J'allais vers un avenir normal et…hé bien…_calme_. »

« Ho… »

« Je regrette une chose seulement : j'aurais aimé voir ma famille me soutenir et non pas me repousser. »

Une tension s'installa rapidement entre les deux hommes.

« C'est toi qui est parti, il me semble. »

« Pas de mon point de vue. »

Ils se turent, tous les deux ruminant silencieusement dans leurs papiers.

Il est vrai que toute l'affaire « Sam est parti faire ses études » était encore un sujet tabou, un sujet où personne ne savait se mettre d'accord. John blâmait Sam, Sam blâmait John et Dean ne savait pas se positionner dans ce triste jeu.

Sam les avait abandonné, avait déserté le champ de bataille sans même un regard en arrière. John, lui, n'avait jamais compris son fils pour ce qu'il était une jeune personne en recherche de stabilité, ne serait-ce que temporaire.

Dean comprenait, oui, mais ne pouvait pas encore pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas avaler ce sentiment d'être assis entre deux chaises, ne pouvant jamais choisir l'une ou l'autre.

Aucun membre de la famille n'avait réussi à faire le deuil de la relation qui s'était brisée. A un moment ou un autre, toute cette tension explosera et Sam l'acceptera…ou du moins encaissera les coups.

« …et toi ? » Il se racla la gorge avant de chercher Dean du regard. « Est-ce que tu as aimé le calme ? »

« Non. Ca l'était trop. Beaucoup trop. »

« Calme ? »

« Ouais. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« Au début, c'était dur. Le calme, je veux dire. Parfois, Jess me surprenait à parler tout seul, tu sais ? Je m'attendais à ce que _**tu**_ me répondes. Comme si mon esprit était tellement habitué que mon corps avait suivi d'instinct, mais quand je me retournais, il n'y avait rien. Juste le calme de mon petit appartement. »

Son frère haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« Quand je remarquais des morts inhabituelles dans le journal, je pensais directement à vous. Si vous alliez bien, si vous ne m'aviez pas oublié ou si vous étiez encore en colère. Alors pendant ces moments, le calme était de trop et je m'amusais à sortir dans des bars avec Jess.»

« Wow, c'est une nouvelle ! » S'exclama Dean en souriant à pleines dents. La bibliothécaire revint à la charge pour le fusiller du regard. « Désolé. »

Un sourire serein s'afficha sur le visage du cadet. « Pas tout le temps ! Mais…c'était déjà ça. J'ai réussi à gagner trente dollars au billard, ces soirs-là. »

L'aîné lui rendit un sourire malicieux. « Seulement trente ? »

« Les étudiants ne sont pas des personnes très riches. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

La tension s'était envolée en fumée et les Winchester retournèrent dans leur recherche.

« Avec papa… » Dean sembla chercher les mots corrects. « Il n'y avait que ça. _Le calme_. Donc je pense, dans un certain sens, que ton mauvais caractère manquait à l'appel. »

« Ha ha ! Très drôle. »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Quand on t'entendait pas râler, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Alors, imagine quand t'es parti ! »

« Ca a dû te plaire. » Commenta Sam avec un sourire moqueur, mais à sa grande surprise, Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Non. C'était …heu…vide. »

« Ho, tu touches ma corde sensible Dean. »

« La ferme. »

Sam rit de bon cœur, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il entendit les pas rapides de la bibliothécaire et reprit dans un murmure. « Je crois qu'elle va nous mettre dehors. »

La femme passa et ils firent semblant de travailler en silence, juste le temps qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

« Elle n'a jamais compris. » Souffla le jeune Winchester en déposant ses papiers sur la table.

« Huh ? »

« Jess. » Un flash de compréhension enveloppa les yeux de Dean. « Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'aimais et je détestais le calme. »

Ne sachant quoi dire, le grand-frère baissa le regard légèrement.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave. » Continua Sam. « Parce que je la vengerai. »

L'autre chasseur se racla légèrement la gorge. Le cadet ressemblait plus à son père qu'il ne le pensait. « Bien. Alors concentre ta colère sur notre affaire. »

« Ouais. »

« Une fois qu'on aura fini avec cet esprit, on va…-» Mais Dean n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase que les mains de la bibliothécaire s'abattirent à plat sur leur table.

« Voulez-vous bien parler moins fort ? ! Nous avons besoin de _**calme !**_ »

Et à cette phrase, aucun des deux ne put retenir un petit rire échappant de leur bouche, avant de se remettre au travail.


End file.
